


Back Stage Pass III

by neorenamon



Series: Back Stage Pass [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Knotting, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: With the bothersome ex out of the way and the secured protection of Nick and Judy, Gazelle continues to 'inspire' them to further intimacy not just with her, but with each other. Little do they know that Gazelle has more plans than just that.





	1. Out of the closet

by neorenamon

Nick mumbled to himself as he came back from the Buckstar's across the street from the Zootopia Dome. ' _Doesn't Gazelle have minions to do things like get her Triple Espresso Latte Mocha Hazelnut Cappuccino Dark Roast Coffees for her?_' he wondered.

He wondered why she felt he was the only one who could get her order right.

Checking traffic flow in both directions, he crossed the street nimbly. Even with street lights, it helped that foxes had naturally good night vision from their feline eyes.

' _Why do I have a feeling in my gut that this is a distraction,_ ' he continued, ' _Let she's setting me up for something... The way she set it up for me to mate with Judy even though she was intimidated by my... above average fox tool._ '

He smirked.

' _During that whole mess with Tony the Liger, I realized just how hot Judy looked when she's... restrained... Too bad I don't have the nerve to ask her to let me do that to her._ '

He thought Gazelle was rather clever covering the rabbit's eyes and distracting her with singing as he slowly penetrated her for the first time. Not counting her fingers, Nick was the first to deflower his partner. He always wondered what flowers had to do with virginity...

On the way through, he glanced at the performance stage and the general purpose seating all around it. After all, the Zootopia Dome was multifunctional and served as a soccer field, concert stage, monster truck track and a few other things. He was relieved that the tickets gave to Bogo weren't for tonight's performance.

He made his way onto the field into the back stage area with steaming drink in a double cardboard cup to keep it extra hot. It was also large, at full liter in size. The plastic lid had two thin straws in the lid's slit.

About to knock on the door, Nick glanced down to see a piece of paper sticking out an inch or so. Curious, he bent over and picked it up.

'Dear Nick,' it began, 'Do not knock. Just come in and not make a sound. _Gazelle_.'

Now his curiosity really was peaked, so he quietly slipped in. The lights were almost turned off.

He was somewhat taken aback when he saw Gazelle naked on her bed, and even more so with Judy in her lap likewise nude. Padded leather ankle cuffs were keeping her legs close, and they were pulled up by the cord that tied them off to a collar about the rabbit's throat with metal loops around it. He suspected that with her arms behind her back, they were most like gifted with padded cuffs as well. There was a rubber ball in her mouth and a sleep mask covering her eyes. He couldn't help but look right at her bunny slit which Gazelle had one of her fingers inserted inside her bunny hole. Her ears were laid back against the singer's chest.

Judy smelled like she was really excited and her pussy looked quite wet.

With one hand keeping her from falling off the singer's knee, she made an awkward gesture with her thumb for Nick to come closer.

Sitting the drink on the dresser, he stepped closer as she stuck out her tongue and spread Judy's labia with her fingers.

Nick nodded as he got down on his knees and licked Judy's cunt. It was a long and forceful lick that made Judy squirm. Her breathing quickened as he pressed deeper, soon penetrating her vagina with his muscular licker. Of course, a fox's tongue was no match for a gazelle tongue, and even less compared to that of an okapi or giraffe. She probably had an idea it wasn't the singer eating her out right then.

He wasn't so busy with Judy that he didn't notice she cast a glance over her shoulder towards the closet door behind her. With her excellent peripheral vision, she didn't have to turn her head far. He didn't want to break the moment so Nick decided to say nothing about it.

He opened his mouth wider to get his tongue closer and partially seal it around Judy's crotch. Anything that came out of her cunt now would go straight onto his tongue.

After a few moments of hot tongue action, Judy's legs were twitching and her breathing was now a nasal whistle. He could tell when her orgasm started by the small flood of juices into his mouth. He kept his tongue going inside her until she stopped squirming and her juices stopped flowing.

He slowly stood up to look over Gazelle's shoulder. Through the slats, he could see the reflection from someone's pupils, like the effect from deer staring into headlights.

However, the singer was distracting him by rubbing his throbbing boner through his pants. If he got much harder, he could have burst through the zipper. It wasn't helping how his heavy leather belt kept his waistline closed so tight. Seeing Judy restrained and so excited really got Nick aroused. 

A small smothered giggle escaped Gazelle's lips as she kept stroking him. She made another short glance over her shoulder.

He wondered if she was trying to get him to pay attention to the closet for some reason.

Nick wondered if he could hear someone breathing in the closet.

By then, his rigid cock had pushed through the front panel of his underwear and split through the zipper, causing the zipper's teeth to separate. It wasn't broken, but it would be a bit hard to get zipped up again later.

She leaned closer to lick the precum off the head of his red rocket. He almost started blowing his wad right then and there.

Gazelle sat up and backed up towards the other side of the bed. She laid the bunny face down on the bed by the edge so Nick could step up and get unrestricted access to her drooling rabbit hole. Now that she was face down, he could see her arms restrained in padded leather at both her wrists and elbows.

His dick was almost vibrating with excitement as he starting sticking his cock head into his partner's cunt.

A deep moan and shudder was the response that came from Judy.

"Oh sweetie," moaned Gazelle, "You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you."

Nick wasn't sure if she was talking about him or Judy.

His cock slowly pressed in. While she was plenty wet inside and out, he promised that he would be as gentle with her as he would handling a kit.

Arching her back, the bunny lifted her ass a bit higher off the bed.

Gazelle was taking the view in as she starting sticking her fingers into her own cunt. Now she was taking time to get her own rocks off. She leaned back as she braced herself with her other arm.

Even though Judy had cum once, she sounded like it wasn't going to be long before she climaxed again.

Once his dick was half way in, he started rocking his hips back and forth as he began screwing her.

' _Damn, she's so tight,_ ' moaned Nick, ' _I love my partner in every appropriate and inappropriate way!_ '

With each thrust, Nick penetrated Judy just a little more.

Gazelle's tongue hung half out of her mouth as she thrust her digits fully up into her sopping pussy. She was really going to town on herself as her increased breathing attested to.

' _I'd swear she's trying to cover for the noises from the closet,_ ' mused Nick.

His thoughts changed when he started blowing his was into Judy. It was more than enough to fill Judy's pussy and womb to the point it starting spurting out around his shaft. He kept going because he wanted to make sure his partner would cum again as well.

Gazelle was arching her back and legs as well until her head was leaning over the back of the bed. With one hand firmly in her pussy, her other hand was aggressively fondling one of her breasts and its nipple. Her buttocks were several inches above the covers. Nick noticed that if there was someone in the closet, they could see the singer from the waist up quite clearly.

Judy's nasal moaning brought his attention back to her as he realized she was having an orgasm even stronger than the one before.

Though she climaxed last, Gazelle was the loudest of the three. Nick was glad there was a thick door muffling the noise into the backstage hallway.

When they were all done, Nick pulled out and just listened to the three of them panting and gasping... or was it just three?

"So Gazelle dear," asked Nick at last, "Who's the Peeping Tomcat?"

Gazelle's head popped up as her tongue slipped back into her mouth.

"MmmMmm?" asked Judy as she squirmed.

"C'mon," he urged, "I won't be mad if someone else did what I've done."

This time she blatantly looked back as she said, "I guess the jig's up, sweetie. Come out and meet you police heroes in person now."

Nick blinked. "I take it she's been here since before Judy and I showed up?"

Gazelle nodded.

He could hear someone standing up, and then the closet door opened as a three-digit hand came out. It was one Nick hadn't seen before, but he could see stripes like those of a zebra on the back of the hand and forearm. It was followed by the rest, and he could see that the striped pattern was only on her arms and legs. Her torso was deep brown, and her breasts were so dark they almost looked black. While the muzzle was black and the top of her head/ears were dark brown, the rest of her face was a mask of white. What really got Nick's attention was her thicc legs and ass, and the firm globes that were her breasts that stood out proudly from her chest. Even her pinkish nipples were quite large and he could tell she was horny by how much they stood up from her areola. In fact, everything about her was much thicker than Gazelle and she most likely weighed at least twice as much.

"So... I want you to meet..."

"Is that your new backup singer?" blurt out Nick.

"Yes," replied the partly striped one, "My name is Okapi."

"Oddly enough, she's an okapi from the homeland my family originated in a couple of centuries ago."

' _Waaaiiit,_ ' mused Nick, ' _Gazelle is a gazelle and now Okapi is an okapi. Did we run out of traditional ideas for names?!_ '

Gazelle began removing the gag and blindfold from Judy.

"I like the range of your voice," mused Nick as he looked at Okapi, "The depth of your voice complements Gazelle's very well."

"Oh... thank you so much," she replied in a tone not quite masculine, but very deep on the feminine side.

"Okapi and I..." said Gazelle slowly, "We both started out... on a bad path... I'm giving her a chance to not make as many mistakes as I have."

To Nick and Judy's surprise, once Judy's gag and blindfold were removed, Gazelle leaned back and Okapi pulled her head into a deep kiss. He could see their cheeks puff as they exchanged tongues. I dragged on for several minutes before they broke it off.

"She's my girlfriend and apparently a huge fan of both rabbit and fox cops," panted Gazelle, "She whined until I agreed to let her watch."

"I didn't whine," sniffed Okapi, "I just begged a lot."

"I don't mind," replied Nick.

"It's not like I'm not getting used to voyeurs," agreed Judy.

Gazelle patted the bed next to her as Okapi climbed on. She surprised the two officers by picking up Judy and handing her over. She in turn rolled over and laid back across the bed as she lowered the rabbit's crotch into her face.

"Gazelle?" asked Nick.

"I promised her I'd let her find out if Judy tasted like chicken," she said with a grin. Turning to Judy, she added, "If you think my tongue is special, you in for a shit-ton of 'you ain't seen nothing yet'."

Even Nick gasp when Okapi stuck out her tongue that put almost every cock under an elephant's to shame, and was even a darker shade of purple than Gazelle's.

Meanwhile, Gazelle used her fingers to spread her netherlips as she purred, "Now... it's my turn."


	2. When Tongues Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back stage fun continues as Nick and Judy get it on with Gazelle and Okapi. Considering the later two have more tongue than Nick has dick, Judy's in for a wild ride.

by neorenamon

With Judy's ass pointed at him, he just stared as Okapi's tongue wrapped itself about her thigh and still was long enough to probe her cunt rather deeply. Judging by her moans and groans, she was quite feeling it as well.

Meanwhile, Gazelle came to the edge of the bed and rolled over so her legs hung over the edge and her face was towards Okapi's crotch.

The backup singer placed her legs over her shoulders even as Nick moved closer. He wrapped her arms about Gazelle's thighs as he readied himself to mate with her.

"I never imagined anything like this was possible," moaned Judy as she squirmed in the okapi's hands.

"Let's just say that females pleasuring each other was a very popular pastime in my tribe," replied Okapi. Even with her tongue out, she was still rather understandable. "The tribe's bulls never complained as long as they could watch us play."

"Did she just speak with her tongue out?" asked Nick.

Gazelle made an agreeable sounding mumble. Apparently she wasn't as good as her backup singer when it came to talking with her tongue out.

Nick stuck his rigid penis into Gazelle's pussy. While he wasn't as careful as he was with Judy, he surely wasn't mean or aggressive about it either. She responded by wrapping her legs about Nick's buttocks, preventing him from pulling back even if he wanted to.

"Sweet crackers and cheese!" moaned Judy, "I'm gonna cum hard like this!"

"That's the idea, sweetheart," replied Nick as he increased the speed of his fucking.

Gazelle opened her mouth wider and sealed her lips around Okapi's entire pussy. The backup singer arched her back and her legs to lift her ass higher off the bed.

"Things are just so great for me right now," moaned Nick as he started blowing his wad into Gazelle.

"I never thought I'd be having sex just for the pleasure of it," agreed Judy.

Okapi removed her tongue from Judy and unwrapped it from her thigh before pushing back in once more. Nick could see Judy's pussy be stretch out by the coiled tongue more than he had ever seen before, but since Judy had already taken things like Nick's dick, it was not so hard for her.

When Nick pulled out of the singer, he could see his jiz following his cock with it. He slapped her ass before he stuck his fingers in a cluster into her cunt. While he was pretty will spent at that point, there was no way he was going to leave Gazelle hanging like that.

About then, Okapi started her climax, gripping Gazelle's head between her thighs and 'hugged' it tight. Even still, the singer kept her tongue, and therefore the orgasm, going for as long as she could.

Nick could hear her moan as he stuck his whole hand inside as he balled his hand into a fist. After all, it was still not more than she had taken from her ex's cock.

Okapi lowered Judy between her generous breasts as she laid her head back and panted deeply. Her tongue just laid out of the side of her mouth as she did so.

Gazelle had her time when she leaned her head up and began moaning herself. Nick's fist had driven her over the edge into orgasmic ecstasy.

"So how does Judy taste?" asked Nick as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sweet and salty," replied Okapi, "like boiled carrot stew."

"She tastes like carrots?" giggled Nick, "Did you know that, Carrots?"

"Yeah, that's hilarious, Nicholas Wilde," grumbled Judy.

"So... you want me to let you loose?"

"Well," she replied, "Untie my legs from this collar, but... the rest can stay for a while longer."

"Really getting into the bondage angle?" he smirked.

"It's a real surprise to me as well," she sighed, "but yeah, this is a serious turn on for me."

"Me too," he replied as he untied the line connecting her leg cuffs to her collar. As soon as he did that, she stretched her legs out fully.

Gazelle rolled over and propped herself up with her elbows as she said, "There's a two day break before the next concert. Please come live with me and Okapi until then. I'm sure I can convince the chief that it's the best possible 'security arrangement'."

"I have no doubt about that," smirked the fox.

"Besides," she added, "I'm sure the Chief and his 40 close friends will be quite happy attending my concert that night to... not make any waves."

"Well... I seriously need a shower," he sighed as he looked himself over. He was so horny that he didn't even bother to undress, so his clothes were sweaty and dirty as well.

"I'll have your uniform sent out to be cleaned," purred Gazelle, "while I shower with you."

He blinked.

"I need a shower too," replied Judy.

"Don't worry," replied Okapi, "I think I can clean you up... outside the shower. You don't even have to remove the cuffs."

"What are you going..."

She just stuck out her tongue.

"You're going to lick her clean?!" asked Nick.

"Another custom among the okapi tribes," replied Gazelle.

"If there's such a thing as reincarnation, I want to come back as one of her tribe's bulls..."

"If you don't mind how... primitive my people can be," sighed the backup singer.

"Oh, I don't see anything wrong with that," he mused, "They'll come into the 21st Century before long."

"One can hope."

Nick stripped as Gazelle called for his uniform to be picked up and cleaned, placing his clothes in a plastic bag that had a serial number on it. She used a marker to also write her own name across it instead of using Nick's, as using his name might draw attention to his wash load.

"Have fun," smirked the singer as she led Nick into the bathroom.

"Oh, I think I shall," replied the backup singer, "I think I shall at that."

"I'm sure I am too," purred Nick as the door closed behind him.

Judy squirmed as the okapi's tongue began cleaning her from her feet up, It was even flexible enough to slips under the padded leather cuffs. She had to pull her tongue back into her mouth on occasion to keep it from drying out.

"Gazelle has said so many nice things about you and Officer Wilde," she purred.

"Being in the ZPD... it's been pretty much my goal for most of my life," replied Judy.

"That is a noble pursuit."

"So is being a great singer," she mused.

"Oh... I'm not so great."

"Don't sell yourself short," answered Judy, "Under Gazelle's wing, I'm sure you'll be your own superstar soon enough."

"You are too kind," she said as her tongue worked Judy's buttocks and cottontail.

The sound of the shower running could be heard through the bathroom door.

"Ugh..." she moaned, "Even outside me, that tongue of yours... it's incredible!"

"One of the few things we can't do is fully wash ourselves," she mused, "That's one of the reasons we're so... social."

"Rabbits are social in our own way too," replied Judy, "We love to make cuddle piles... even with strangers when there isn't any family members around."

"I would love to meet your family some time," she giggled softly.

"I'd be honored to take you to them... All 277 of them counting Mom and Dad."

"I cannot imagine having that many offspring."

"Well... even I find it hard to believe at times," smirked the rabbit.

The tongue was up to her stomach by then. Judy really squirmed as the tongue want across her pussy once more.

"It's such a delight to play with one of my heroes," she sighed.

"But... I haven't really done that much yet," she moaned back.

"Ah, but your story shall continue and only grow stronger from here," said the busty okapi.

Now that tongue was up to her chest, making it's way across her perky breasts and nipples as she did so. It didn't take long for said nipples to become firmer. Judy breathed faster as her tits were teased.

"I hope..." she moaned, "I can live up to what's... expected of me..."

"Well everyone believes in you," she replied as she licked the bunny's face. Then she went back to clean the arms before getting to her floppy ears.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well I believe we make our own way," mused Judy, "No god or plan sets out what's going to happen."

"Perhaps..." she replied, "but that question is one of the greatest of all time, no?"

"Yeah... I guess... MMMPPPHHH!" said the rabbit before a tongue went into her mouth. She was lowered until their mouths met, lip to lip. After a moment, it ended.

"All good things must end eventually," she mused as she started undoing Judy's bindings.

"I'm so... tired..." she yawned, "Getting... so many orgasms... tiring..."

"Rest little one," replied the okapi as she laid her in the cleft of her bosom, "You have earned it,"

Judy let her arms and legs lay out across her chest as she fell asleep.


	3. Shower Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Nick and Gazelle move to the shower, but aren't quite ready to clean up their act.

by neorenamon

"Man," sighed Nick as he looked about the bathroom, "I wish I could afford digs like this..."

"If you think this is a lot," she replied as she stepped into the large shower stall, "just wait to you see the one I have in my place."

"I suppose that shouldn't surprise me," he sighed as she turned on the water.

"When you have a few years of seniority and a few pay upgrades," she replied, "I'm sure you and Judy will move in together at a better place."

"So..." he mused awkwardly, "How can you be so sure that Judy's the one for me?"

"Oh," she replied, "I just have... a sense about... relationships. That's how I'm so sure that Okapi will be my soulmate." Stepping into the shower stall's door, she added, "Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

Nick blinked.

"You could at least wash my back," she smirked.

"I'm on it!" he called as he jumped into the shower with her.

The water was on the high side of warm, and the steam was starting to build as Nick closed the door behind him.

"But why don't I get started on you first?" she asked as she got on her knees, "I should be a good hostess after all."

"What?.." he asked just as she deep throated his whole cock. "Oh my..."

His dick went from flaccid to rigid in about 60 seconds. Her head bobbed up and down on it as her tongue wrapped about his shaft.

He placed his hands at the base of her horns, wrapping his digits about them to keep her from pulling back.

"Ugh..." he groaned, "So good..."

Even at his full length, his dick was still fitting in the singer's mouth quite easily.

"I wish I knew what I did to deserve all this attention..."

It was about then that he started blowing his wad down her throat. He was going for a good moment or so, Gazelle swallowing it all as it came. Then she slowly stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh... it's what you did for all of Zootopia that I'm doing this for you," she said as she moved into him and hugged him with both arms.

He sighed as he said, "I still think so many mammals in this city... They just see me as another dirty pred... another fox."

"They can change," she replied, "Didn't Judy think of you that way before the _Night Howler Case_?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "and I almost drove her away from me forever... because of what she said to the press."

"It's hard to overcome upbringing. Rabbits were the prey of foxes a long time ago, and they don't forget or forgive as well as... I would like. Judy proves that some can change, and perhaps they will change more minds... and those will change more minds... until most of us stop looking down on preds... down on foxes."

"I'd really like that," he sighed as he tightly hugged her back.

"Well let's get on with the shower before we use up all the hot water."

Nick smirked as he reached for the liquid soap dispenser mounted into the shower stall wall.

...

Later...

...

Nick slipped out of the bathroom first as he headed straight for the light switches. Gazelle went for the bed as once the lights went out, she would have a harder time seeing that a fox would.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" she asked softly as she climbed onto the bed.

Glancing back through the open curtains, he could make out Judy sleeping on Okapi's chest between the mounds of her bosom.

"Yeah..." he sighed in a hushed tone, "They sure do."

"When you're with her," she replied, "I'm sure you'll also be quite the couple."

He flipped off the lights as he went back to the bed.

Gazelle was laying on her back patting her stomach.

"What?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you the same opportunity as Okapi gave to Judy," she replied.

"You're the best," he said as he crawled over her crotch to lay down on her torso.

She wrapped her arms about his back and buttocks as he settled in.

"I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a big day," she said, "and I won't have it without my two favorite cops at my side."

"Wild buffalo can't keep me away," he replied as he turned his head sideways and rubbed his cheek between her breasts.

In a few moments, he was sound asleep.


	4. Handiwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick catches Judy and Okapi having a moment before moving onto their morning shower.

by neorenamon

Nick awoke in a state of bliss and comfort. He was surprised how soft a bed Gazelle made. While the singer was sound asleep, the okapi and rabbit weren't anywhere to be seen. Looking about, he heard and odd sound. It took a second or three to orient his ears to the bathroom.

While he wasn't inclined to barge in, he did notice the door was ajar and the lights inside on. Slipping off the singer without waking her, he crept towards the door to see what was making that oddly familiar noise.

Peeping in the crack, he noticed that Okapi was sitting on the toilet and Judy was in her lap turned towards her. She had a hand behind the rabbit's back supporting her. When he saw what the bunny was doing, it clicked: It sounded like someone was nursing, except Nick was sure that his partner just pretending to suckle with the intent to arouse the backup singer. She even pulled back with each suck as if she was just trying to coax out the motherly milk.

Judging by Okapi's open mouth and lolling tongue, the sucking action was quite the turn on for her.

' _Funny,_ ' he thought, ' _Judy is about the right size for an older okapi calf._ '

He noticed that Judy's legs were also twitching.

' _They do make such a cute couple,_ ' he sighed.

He noticed that one of Okapi's arms was in front of her, and it took a moment to figure out that Judy was sitting on her upturned hand. It wasn't hard to guess in that case that Judy was squirming because the other's fingers were riding up inside her pussy.

' _So they're getting off on each other. It's not something I would have imagined before now, but now that I'm seeing it... maybe it will._ '

It was about then that he realized Gazelle had got out of bed and crept up behind him to look over his shoulder. She also reached around his hip to grip his rapidly hardening cock. Her tongue slipped into his ear making him squirm.

Judy placed one of her hands over Okapi's other breast and began squeezing it so the nipple poked out between her digits.

"Oh little one..." moaned the backup singer, "You are... so good... with your mouth... your hands..."

Nick grunted as Gazelle worked his dick swiftly. She certainly knew how to deliver a good hand job.

He had heard about females whose nipples were so sensitive that just pretending to suckle them was enough to make them cum. It was strange that he was finally getting to see one in action with his own partner.

Judy, on the other hand, was more than sensitive enough to be taken by finger fucking. It helped that Okapi's hand was even larger than his, and his hand was a fair deal larger than Judy's in the first place.

It was difficult to tell which female came first, the doe or the cow. What was obvious was the juices coming from their groins and the scent that came with it. They kept each other going with mouth and fingers until they were both left panting.

He hoped that they didn't notice his cock spurting in through the door crack either.

"Thank you," panted Okapi, "I feared that asking for this favor... would be too much to ask."

"Oh, I guess I can understand," replied Judy, "I'm sure..."

"What?"

"Oh... nothing..." she sighed, "I guess we should get on with showering before the others get up?"

"It seems it is too late for that," she giggled back as she looked towards the door, "It seems we have entertained the others as well..."

Judy's cheeks turned beet red. She clamped her long floppy ears over her eyes as she looked away.

"I'm sure that when Nick and Judy begin living together," said Gazelle as she pushed Nick into the room ahead of her, "Their lives will be... interesting."

"If it's half as interesting as our lives," mused the okapi, "I'm sure they'll be completely happy about the arrangement."

"Now don't let us keep you two from cleaning up your act," giggled the singer, "Keep the shower turned up and you shouldn't hear Nick and me... too much."

Placing a hand under the rabbit's butt, the okapi stood up as she giggled.

Judy kept her face buried in the cleft of her motherly bosom as she stepped towards the shower.

As they stepped in and closed the door, she glanced back to see Gazelle leaning over the toilet with her legs spread on each side and tail raised. Her hand was between her legs spreading her labia for Nick to get a very good view of what she was expecting him to stuff his cock into rather soon.

It probably was going to get somewhat noisy in the bathroom.

"You know," she said as she rubbed Judy's back, "I was expecting you... to be bolder. After all, you showed such courage in the face of such a large scheme."

"I'm... I'm not as brave... as everyone thinks I am," replied Judy awkwardly.

"Hah, little one," she smirked, "You are braver than you give yourself credit for. The ones who brag about how brave their are are either fools or covering up for the cowardly feelings they hide inside."

She reached up with her foot and turned on the water between her cloven toes. The water turned on stronger until it was full power, and yet she could still make out the sounds of Nick and Gazelle mating again over the toilet bowl.

"Would you believe that Nick was the first friend I made in Zootopia?" sighed Judy.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well... I was a cop... Nick was a con artist..." she replied, "I wanted to make the city better... he just wanted to make a quick buck..."

"Yet when it came down to it, he believed in you when others wouldn't..."

"He believed in me more than anyone else... yet... I betrayed his trust... blamed the nature of preds for what happened..."

"From Gazelle has told me, that was what all evidence pointed too."

"But... I was wrong... Bellwether almost won..."

"Because I'm sure that deep down, you knew that something wasn't right... You weren't ready to give up," she said as she tripped the water up to the shower head.

"I was so scared... that Nick wouldn't forgive me..."

"You have a way with persuasion, my friend," she giggled, "A rabbit with the power to change minds and change hearts with their convictions. That's why I have so much respect for you. The reason you're one of my heroes."

She could feel the heat rising in the bunny's cheeks between her breasts.

"I'm sure that Gazelle and I would be honored to call you... our friend... to count you among the ones we love..."

Judy looked up suddenly with wide eyes.

"You are so cute when you blush," she giggled as she kissed the rabbit between the eyes.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," squeaked Judy, "You're going to give me a swollen head like this..."

"That seems unlikely, little one," as she stroked Judy's ears.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Oh... it's... ah..."

"Never mind," she replied, "You can tell me... when you feel like it."

The backup singer laughed nervously as she reached for the soap dispenser.

"So... really... How big is the place you and Gazelle call home?"

"we'd have enough room for the two of us if we were both the largest of elephants."

"Oh my... I can't hardly wait to see it then."


	5. Welcome to Vacuna's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way over to Gazelle's high rise apartment, she and her entourage stop at a pricey sexy clothing store to pick up a few things. There's more than one surprise waiting there for Nick and Judy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story assumes that Chief Buffalo Butt is not married and not currently dating because of work pressures. He might have an ex-wife out there somewhere, but that's beyond the scope of this story.

by neorenamon

"I dunno, Nick," whispered Judy as Gazelle and them strode into the upper class uptown mall, "Aren't we going to stick out in a mall setting?"

"Compared to the usual Mall Security Uniforms they have around here, I don't think we'll be that obvious."

She looked at Gazelle and Okapi and marveled how they both looked with less skin showing and wrap around black sunglasses perched on their noses.

"What are we here for?"

"I left my mind reading glasses and tin foil hat in my other uniform," quipped Nick.

"Hah-hah," she smirked.

"You love me because I make you laugh," he retorted.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Keep telling yourself that, stupid fox."

"Hey, I can do more than just multiply," he giggled.

"Ah, here we are," said Gazelle as the two of them looked up.

"Vacuna's secret?!" asked the rabbit.

"I'd like to see some of this stuff on live models," quipped Nick.

"Then today's your lucky day," said Okapi, "You're both invited to share our changing room."

Judy blushed as Nick waved his hands, saying, "I was joking."

"Ah, but I'm not."

The two ZPD officers gulped as they followed the singers into the store.

"I hope the Armored Car Company Courier gets here soon," whispered a female sheep worker to her chubby rabbit doe coworker, "I'm always worried about getting robbed at this time of day."

"Hey, Mall Security just walked in," replied the other as she pointed at Nick and Judy, "No way we'll get robbed now."

Judy sighed. Both of them had their handcuffs, dart guns and pepper spray with them just in case something happened.

"Well, one of us should remain in uniform," offered Nick, "I'll stay out here first."

Judy blinked and blushed as she was dragged into a changing room by two larger mammals.

He sighed as he pulled up a chair just outside the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the rabbit as she walked over.

"I'm here for... witness protection," he said quickly, "Me and my partner." He jerked his thumb at the changing room door.

"Oh," she replied, "I see. Let me know if you need any assistance."

"Will do," he mused.

Nick's mind drifted as he imagined Gazelle and Judy stripping down together in the same room as Okapi.

"Really," said Judy in his mind, "I don't need anything here... I'm not worth it."

' _My imagination is louder than I thought,_ ' he mused.

"Fret not sweetie," replied Gazelle, "I want you to look your best at my place. After all, it's for the best that you two... _go undercover_."

' _There's so many ways to take that line, and many of them are quite naughty... Wait, I'm not imagining this!_'

Okapi stepped out of the room. While the door was open, he could hear the sounds of clothing coming off.

"Getting some *cough* undercover clothes for Judy?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course," she replied, "and don't think you're off the hook either."

She reached down and stroked his zipper, reminding him of the erection that was being raised by his own dirty thinking.

He laughed nervously as she walked out into the store and vanished behind racks of clothes.

The male outfits he saw in the corner as they walked in made him nervous, as he had only seen such flashy things on various gigolo mammals, some of whom he had to arrest at some time or another for various crimes as prostitution.

' _If the guys down at the station see me in clothing like that, I'd have to run away to another country... permanently._ '

Minutes passed as he could still hear hushed noises behind the door, and again his imagination ran wild as to what was going on there.

Suddenly, a commotion near the front of the store caught his attention.

"One move and the striped cow here gets it!" said a whiny nasal voice.

"Don't make this harder on yourself than you have to," replied an all too familiar voice, "Just put down the knife and surrender quietly."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he replied as Nick moved quietly ahead, "Dick Topi?!"

"I can assure you I'm a ZPD Police Chief in plain clothes," he retorted. It was Chief Bogo who looked like he was about to fly off for a vacation somewhere in the Hawaiian Island chain. Such bright clothes with palm trees on the shirt and blooming flowers Nick only guessed were Yellow Hibiscus, the state flower, on the knee length pants.

"Right, and I'm the Swan Queen of England!" he snapped, "Take one step closed and jugs here gets another smile!"

Parting some clothes, he could see that a weasel was holding a knife to Okapi's throat from behind her. Next to him was a sack that he was sure was loaded with some kind of stolen goods. The goods she wanted to try on herself, Gazelle and Judy were scattered on the floor all around.

' _Play this cool, Nick,_ ' he mused as he thought, ' _One false move and she gets hurt bad. Gotta get him incapacitated quick._ '

The dart would take too long, and he doubted he could get the cuffs on the perp fast enough. Then he had an idea. He stepped out behind the weasel as he made a hush gesture over his mouth.

The Chief looked over the perp, but the weasel didn't notice he was looking behind him.

Taking the knife in his paw, he pulled it away from Okapi's throat as he reached around and unloaded the canister in the weasel's eyes and nose.

He could have sworn the scream that resulted was heard everywhere in the mall but the music stores.

Bogo stepped up and pulled the okapi away from the perp with one hand as he grabbed the weasel by the throat with the other.

"Quick thinking, Officer Wilde," he said as he lifted him up a foot or two off the ground, "Aren't you and Judy still on VIP protection?"

Nick just threw a few quick glances at Okapi and back to the Chief.

"Oh... I see..." he said as she got off the floor.

A few moments later, a squad of Mall Security swarmed in to detain the perp. He was hauled off to temporary security cells until other ZPD units could come to collect him.

"Let me help you with that, Miss," said Nick as he and the Chief began gathering up the dropped clothing items.

"You're both such gentlebeasts," she purred as she leaned close to Chief Buffalo Butt's ear.

He gulped hard.

Soon they were walking back to the dressing room area.

"You might want to sit this one out," said Nick as Okapi walked into the changing room.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well... Gazelle is getting Officer Hopps... some undercover clothing... You understand, right?"

' _That she's probably naked again,_ ' sighed the water buffalo as he replied, "Of course. But you?.."

"We're... kinda used to... being naked together..." replied the fox awkwardly.

"Fine," he grumbled as he sat down and made the too small chair creak alarmingly.

He stepped in and closed the door. As much as he guessed, a nude Judy stood on a stool in the middle of the room, her cheeks so red he feared she might pass out. Gazelle, on the other hand, had not removed a single piece of clothing.

"You know," said Gazelle as she circled the rabbit, Nick almost swearing she was looking for an excuse to gobble the bunny up right then and there, "I really think that black is your color. What say you, Nick?"

"Oh, I think that would look awesome on her," he agreed.

For a second, Judy glared at him as if her look could slay him on the spot.

Nick noticed that a number of small rabbit-sized clothing items were already black, so he knew it was something the larger females must have agreed on in advance.

"Just don't make me look goth," moaned the bunny.

Nick looked at Gazelle's gremlin-like expression and replied, "I think that boat has already sailed."

"Gr-r-r-r-r-reat," she whined.

"I think you three can do without me for a little while," said Okapi as she headed to the door.

"So where are you going?" asked Nick.

"To take a certain hunky water buffalo to a swanky men's story," she replied, "I'm sure based on what he's wearing now, he desperately needs some threads for the concert and the dinner date afterwards."

"I'm sure you're right about that," he muttered.

"By the way, is the Chief taken?"

"Well I don't think he's dating and he's not wearing either a wedding or engagement ring," replied Nick.

"Excellent," she replied as she stepped out.

"Oh, I think Okaipi has another cop she admires a bunch," he remarked with a smirk.

"I believe you're right," replied Gazelle.

"You don't mind if she... uh..."

"Our relationship is both deep and open. Neither of us will get jealous of whom the other chooses to sleep with as long as it's never a secret."

Judy shuddered as Gazelle felt up her breasts from behind, but Nick noticed she wasn't just doing it for fun. She looked to be feeling what Judy's cup size was.

"I think this should fit well enough," she muttered as she picked up a strapless black lacy support bra.

Nick was soon pitching a tent as he watched Judy's bra being put in place.

He noticed her face go pale as she looked down at him from her stool.

"Nick?!" she asked in alarm.

"What is it, Carrots?" he replied with a smirk.  ' _I hope my boner isn't that obvious._ '

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, why is your hand bleeding?!"

' _Ugh, she only uses my full name when I..._ ' He looked at the blood in his hand from grabbing the knife blade. The adrenaline rush he got from going into action must have been blocking his pain impulses. There was some blood dripping from the palm of his hand.

"Well this is gonna sting in the morning," he mused, "But... hardly a paper cut, my dear."

"Stupid fox," she grumbled, "break out the small first aid kit in my purse and take care of it."

"Yes dear," he muttered as he reached for her handbag.

"Be sure to use the antiseptic first aid spray before you apply the bandage and gauze tape!"

"Yes dear."

"And stop being sarcastic at a time like this!"

He stifled his sarcastic response.

...

Later...

...

"So... Miss Okapi, was it?" asked the Chief as the smaller okapi cow dragged him around the mall by the wrist, "Where are we going?'

"You are in great need of concert clothing," she replied, "I want you to stand out because of your excellent clothes, not because of... loud choices."

"But... they were on sale," he protested.

"Yes, I'm sure the sale at My Brother's Closet was good," she retorted, "but you have no color coordination at all."

He sighed as he knew he couldn't change her mind.

He looked up at a sign reading ' **Big Mammal Warehouse for Men** '.

' _I wonder if Clawhauser shops here?_ ' he mused as they walked in. He realized in all the years they worked together, he had never actually seen him out of uniform. He just came to the station each morning already dressed, as if he was allergic to the locker room. ' _Maybe he is touchy about being an obese cheetah?_ ' he mused as he had only ever seen a hand full of them with anything more than a minimum of body fat.

A number of large males turned their heads as she dragged him in. Not even the store employees were female in this place, and he couldn't see another female of any species anywhere in the store at the moment.

A giraffe walked over and looked down on them as he asked, "May I help the mademoiselle?"

She ignore the implied question, ' _What are you doing in a men's store, female?_ '

"My friend here is going to a Gazelle concert," she replied evenly, "and I will not let him go without at least three sets of the finest Italian threads you have." Before he could even ask, she whipped out a Platinum Mammal Express Card with no spending limit from her purse.

"The customer is always correct," he sniffed as he pointed to the dressing rooms in the back.

"Some of the suits will require immediate tailoring," she sniffed back, "Cost is much less important than time."

He nodded as his velvet covered oniscones came within inches of brushing a track light on the ceiling.

After a half an hour of fussing and picking, the Chief, Okapi and three full sets of clothes were all packed into one rather large changing room. He wonder why she bolted the door from the inside and made sure there was no cameras watching them overhead.

"I heard that you're... available," she purred as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well..." he stammered, "That's true..."

"It's hard to believe that a stud like you isn't spoken for," she purred as she slipped a hand into her shirt and stroked his pectoral muscles just under his chest skin.

"I'm too busy for..." he replied.

"Too busy for a good time?" she purred as she pulled his shirt off.

"I'm sure that..." he almost whimpered.

"That I'm somehow too good for you?" she cooed as she started undoing his belt.

"Yes.. that's quite..."

"So you assume I can't decide for myself who's a hunk and who's not?" she asked as she started dropping his pants. She could see his huge boner threatening to burst from his gray boxers even as the pants came off.

"Nono," he replied, "I'm sure there's..."

"Bigger and better studs than you?" she replied as she pulled his shorts down to his shoes and his gray full cock sprang out.

"Yes... yes..."

"Well you're wrong. I think you'll a total hunk and deserve... something special," she said as she dropped to her knees.

He gawked as he tongue came out and wrapped about his throbbing shaft like a nearly foot long snake.

"Oh... my..."

She opened her mouth and swallowed his cock faster than he imagined possible.

He grunted as she sucked him and stroked his boner with both her tongue and mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she did so.

"Oh my..." he grunted.

When she fondled his furry nutsack, he lost it in her mouth. He blew a big wad down her throat, making her swallow hard and fast. He could even see her long throat muscles flexing as she did so.

After a moment, she stood once more and wiped her chin.

"So... now... uh..." he stammered.

"Now it's my turn," she mused as she started stripping down.

"Oh my..." he said almost incoherently. In spite of just shooting his gun, it was still fully erect as he kept watching more skin, breasts and finally her loins exposed.

Once she was done, she pushed him down onto the bench. Since it could handle full grown elephants, the Chief was no problem even when Okapi climbed up as well with her legs on both sides of his buffalo butt and positioned her moist cunt over his cock. She braced herself by placing both hands on his shoulders tightly.

"The second biggest dick I've ever taken," she moaned as she started settling down in his gray cock head.

"What?!" he asked.

"Sorry..." she giggled, "It's an old joke..."

"Okay... I guess..."

Still, he could tell she had taken some pretty large dick in her day based on how easily she took his cock.

"Nijazeni na uume wako!" she moaned as he penetrated her further and further.

He had no idea what she just said or what language it was. Once she started going up and down on his great penis, he stopped caring about it too.

While she bounced up and down, he reached out with both hands and grabbed a breast in each. She moaned as he groped her tits strongly. They were all but in his nose already, so he figured ' _Why not?_ '

"Should I pull out?" he grunted even though she was in full control.

"No," she moaned, "I shall take it all with pride!"

She stopped on his lap as he started ejaculating into her fully once more. It was a surprise was she bit down on one of his horns as she did so. Of course, his thick horns were in no danger of being damaged by her teeth.

He could almost swear he could see her belly bulge a bit before he was done, as in spite of her size, a full grown female water buffalo still was a good three times her weight and several inches taller.

She had an orgasm and he almost didn't even notice until she lay against him, panting deeply. He placed a hand on her back as her tits pressed into his chest.

"Oh... you are such a stud..." she moaned as she rested against him. Her legs left her squatting in his lap.

"The pleasure... is all mine," he panted as he stopped blowing his wad into her.

"Oh, not by a long shot," she panted back, "Not by a long shot."

"So... uh..."

"I clean us up with some large napkins I keep in my purse... just in case..." she said with a wink, "and then we try the clothes on."

He opened his mouth as she stood up once more.

"I don't care," she grunted, "I'm paying for all of this and **that's final**."

"Yes ma'am," he replied quickly.


	6. Mammal in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy gets the Goth makeover and isn't entirely happy about it. Nick takes his new clothes better, even if he does look like a pimp from a wealthier sector of Zootopia.

by neorenamon

"I... just don't think this is me," sighed Judy as they walked out of Vacuna's Secret in their new threads. Their old clothes as well as the new clothes they tried on, but weren't wearing, were in elegant if not pricey cotton 'shopping bags'. They surely weren't going to use plastic or paper bags for any of their customers. Of course, each bag proudly showed the store's logo to anymammal walking by.

Okapi and the Chief had not returned yet.

Judy was a sight to see in Gothic black. Her new top lifted and separated her breasts, making them even more notable than they already were. The skirt was short enough to be lifted by a good breeze and had a generous hole for her tail. Her gloves were silk and left only the last joints of her fingers visible. Her shoes also left her toes visible and had a set of pads just behind the toes to complement her own pads. She also had shin and elbow guards that were also silk and Nick wondered if they offered more protection to those joints than one would think at first glance. Around her neck was a smooth black leather choker with a small, indeterminate animal skull on it made of pure silver. He guessed that the studs around the collar were likewise silver. The belt looped through the skirt was much like the choker. He noticed the both also had loops that were on the sides and the back of both which he figured were silver plated steel, and he guessed those had some sort of... kinky purpose to them. Since Judy didn't ask, he imagined she either didn't notice them or didn't think about what they could be used for.

Nick was also a sight to see, and he was glad they didn't take clothes from the front of the store. The more distinguished clothes were in the back of the store, and definitely meant for small and medium sized mammals such as himself. The jacket was black silk, as black seemed to be the most common color in the store. White was the second most common. However, the jacket was short and showed off much of his abs as well as having a low first button that left a deep V around his neck and upper chest. Only two large pearl buttons kept it closed. The silk pants were also short, stopping just past his knees. They were held up by a wider black alligator leather belt with a large silver buckle that was silver plated steel and silver studs all around that he was pretty sure was pure silver. He made sure his belt had no convenient loops in it like Judy's did. His shoes were also alligator leather and fully enclosed his feet. He deduced that the toes and soles were reinforced for heavy use and protection, or for perhaps doing some kick damage based on how narrow the shoe's tips were. The stocking he wore up past his knees were translucent black, so some of his red fur underneath could still be seen.

Nick began to sing softly, "I'm just a gigolo and everywhere I go  
"People know the part I'm playing  
"Paid for every dance, selling each romance  
"Ooh, and they're sayin'..."

Judy fake coughed hard enough to make him stop. If Gazelle heard him, she made no comment nor did she look. When she did look up, so did Nick. He saw they Were standing before the _Uni Korn Beauty Salon_. He new that had to be the highest rated (and most expensive) beauty salon in all of Zootopia, and word had it that it would soon be spreading into other high end malls about the city.

"Here we are," said the singer, "lets go in and get us all set up."

"Set up?" asked Nick.

"Oh yes," she purred, "Mani-pedis for all, and I think a few... special considerations for our dear Judy."

"I'm kinda afraid to ask at this point," sighed Judy as they walked in.

Nick and Judy took seats in the waiting area as Gazelle spoke in hushed tones to the matron of the store.

"Ever have one of these before?" asked Nick.

"There's nothing like this anywhere near Bunnyburrow," she replied, "and I was too busy becoming a ZPD Officer to indulge in such things."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like it."

"How do you know that?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"After a particularly big 'sale'," he replied, "Finnick took me to a place like this. At first, I thought he was joking, but once we were... 'treated'... I felt like royalty. You're treated like every employee here is your own personal servant. They cater to just about every whim. I'll show you." 

He snapped his fingers and a plump sheep ewe came over quickly.

"Two _Terrier Mineral Waters_ , if you would please," he said smoothly.

"Of course, sir," she said as she headed to the back.

"But Nick," said Judy, "That's the most expensive bottled water there is."

"And we won't get charged separately for it," he smirked, "The prices they charge here assume you're going to have things like that and more, so you might as well take advantage of something you've already paid for."

"I... see..."

Nick saw the singer slip her Platinum Mammal Express card to the matron as they continued to talk in hushed tones. She glanced down at the card as if that was what she was expecting before he heard he say, "We will have private openings available momentarily, madam."

"Good," she replied, "Those two over there are my special guests and services will be needed for all three of us. I'm sure two more will be arriving eventually, so I shall pay for their services now as well."

The Matron nodded. "We will accommodate them as soon as they arrive."

"The rabbit over there requires the most special..." she said as he voice dropped to levels that neither Nick nor Judy could make out any more. She went on a few moments before the Matron nodded.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to like this even less?" sighed Judy.

By then, the sheep returned with their imported bottled water, which she handed to the two of them.

"Oh miss," he said as she turned to leave.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Some brie cheese and Cariboufour Crackers," he told her, "for me and my friend."

"Are you sure this is alright?" she asked. She felt the salon would go broke if every customer made such demands.

Nick quickly opened his and began drinking, but Judy was reluctant at first.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he purred, "I promise it's paid for."

She reluctantly unscrewed the top and began drinking herself. It was both pleasantly refreshing and the best water she had ever drank before. The mineral balance made the water taste like nothing she ever had before, and a good hundred times better than the city's tap water.

Nick shrugged.

Gazelle came to sit beside them as they waited. "I see you two wasted no time getting a snack while you wait," she smirked, "How upper class of you."

"I... uh..." stammered Judy.

"I heard some of your conversation and Nick is right," she replied, "Customers here are expected to ask for things like this. In fact, I'll have a couple of things myself..."

...

A couple of hours later...

...

Gazelle and Nick watched as Okapi and the Chief returned from their mani-pedis, yet there was still no sign of Judy. Their purchases, which were mainly more men's clothes for the Chief, lay all about his chair.

"What's taking so long?" asked Nick as he drank more bottled water.

"You'll see," replied the singer with a wink, "I think you'll hardly recognize her."

He blinked as a young doe walked out. If she wasn't wearing the same clothes as Judy, he would have sworn it was a completely different doe. Her fur was white with broad black stripes down her back and sides, and a black "mask" over her face that reminded him of a raccoon more than anything else. Her black outfit went very well with the look. It took him a moment to realize it was the stripe pattern of a rare Sumatran rabbit, which was hardly even seen outside of their home territory. He was pretty sure that there wasn't more than a half dozen or so of them in ALL of Zootopia. There was many more 'fake' Sumatran rabbits than there was real ones, as their looks were considered to be so exotic.

"When will Miss Hopps be done?" asked the Chief.

"That is Miss Hopps," replied Gazelle.

Bogo blinked quickly.

"She looks even more precious," gushed Okapi.

"I think so too," replied Gazelle.

"She's going to turn heads down at the station," agreed Nick.

"Unless she's going undercover," grumbled the Chief, "I don't think wearing that outfit to work..."

"Oh, I won't," replied the newly Sumatran looking rabbit.

"She looks so... exotic," purred Nick.

"They bleached and dyed just about every square inch of my fur," she added.

Nick had a flash in his mind of Judy naked and being 'painted' by half a dozen or so nubile young does like her. He banished the image in his mind before it gave him another boner to worry about.

"No one at my complex will confuse you with the savior Judy Hopps," added Gazelle.

Judy look down and Nick was sure she blushed at the compliment.

"I take it that's the same reason I have face makeup, light purple eye shadow now and extended eyelashes?" asked the fox. There was also a bright red stripe from the corners of his ears down over his eyes ending at the corners of his lips.

She and Okapi nodded together.

"I don't think anyone would recognize the distinguished officer Nick Wilde either," she agreed.

The large water buffalo blinked and looked at Nick as if he hadn't even noticed the changes before. Strangely, he smiled and that made Nick nervous.

"Chief?"

"Oh, I'm sure a few of the officers I know will really..." he said before he fake cleared his throat.

"Chief?!"

"Oh, it's not important," he replied as he continued to smile.

Nick was really nervous. He remembered that a few of the officers, one female and two male, seemed to take excessive pleasure in cross-dressing for undercover assignments and were rumored to do so even when not on duty. The female was an antelope, which was rare. One male was a tiger, large and in charge. The other male was a cheetah, but he was tall and lean as one would expect. He didn't even want to think about the other rumors he heard about those three, and he shuddered.

It was that reaction that made Bogo smile even more.

"Oh honey," said Okapi as she brushed her fingertips across his broad, powerful chest, "It's nice that you think so much about the officers serving under you."

The Chief was completely oblivious to what she was implying, but Nick wasn't.

"Oh Chief," purred Gazelle as she looked at him in his nice new Italian silk suit, "Be a dear and escort Okapi back to the apartment. Feel free to use room service or... anything else that catches your fancy."

The Chief blinked as Okapi nodded and licked her lips. She took him by the wrist and stood him up before she helped him gather all of their bags.

"I plan to be there when you... unwrap Judy as well," purred the backup singer.

"But of course," smirked Gazelle, "I have a couple more stops before we take a cab back, so... fell free to relax." She said the last part with a wink.

Once again, the Chief didn't notice the wink or what she was implying by it.


	7. Castle Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gazelle takes Nick and Judy to the mall's seedy underbelly where there isn't supposed to be any shops. A den of scum and villainy that's happy to take the cash of a pop singer (or anyone else with money to spare), but they don't take credit. She shows them the shop she gets her hand crafted bondage gear from and offers to set up Judy with some starter toys of her own. Toys that Nick is pretty eager to use on her himself.

by neorenamon

"Having fun, kiddies?" chuckled Gazelle as they crossed the mall's upper level.

"Kiddies?" asked Nick.

"We aren't kits any more," agreed Judy.

"Well... let's just say I'm a bit older than I look," replied the singer.

"How old..." asked Nick.

"Never ask a lady her age," interrupted Judy.

"She's right, of course," giggled Gazelle.

They walked up to a stair well closed off with yellow taps saying 'Do Not Enter' and 'Under Construction'. They were surprised when Gazelle simply lifted a section and waited for them to walk through. The singer looked around to see that no one else was around at the moment.

"It's closed," said Judy.

"Oh, it might be closed to the public," she smirked, "but I know people."

Nick and Judy slipped under the tape to a closed stairwell heading down several floors. A sign at the top of the stairs read 'Maintenance Access Only' and 'Authorized Personnel Only'. They began walking down into the dark, which didn't bother Nick because of his night vision, but soon Judy was pulling a small LED flashlight from her purse. Gazelle was simply moving ahead in the dark as if she had been this way many times before.

"You know, this all seems oddly familiar," mused Nick.

"How so?" asked Judy.

"I'm... not sure yet..."

By the time they were a good three stories under the mall, including the underground parking levels, the stairs ended and turned into a dimly lit hallway. It was all red because it was only lit by emergency lights, yet they were also apparently hooked into the power grid somehow in addition to their nornal battery packs.

"Ugh... It doesn't smell so good down here," said the bunny as she waved under her nose.

"Oh, that's just part of the atmosphere down here," replied Gazelle.

"The smell... I've been here or some place like it... with Finnick."

"I imagine he took the sewer entrance to get in here?"

"Yes, we did take the sewers to get here from a few blocks away."

"I can't imagine what someone as well-off as you would want down here," he sniffed.

"Things that respectable people can't just buy in any store," she smirked, "Remember, I wasn't always the singer I am now."

"Has Okapi been down here yet?" asked Judy.

"Oh, I'll bring her down here... when I think she's ready to see this."

They walked into a series of rooms offset from the main corridor. Each one looked like a storage area, but in poor shape. The doors had signs on them in various tongues, but Gazelle was walking by most of them. They walked behind her, Nick just looking straight ahead while the curious Judy glanced into each open door.

One room was full of half a dozen naked rabbit does, all of whom were painted, tattooed and pierced to some degree or another. They were lounging about on what appeared to be large pillows of all manner of colors, each one large enough to hold an adult rabbit by itself. Each pillow also had middle eastern looking tassels hanging from each corner.

"Hey cottontail," purred one as she looked back at Judy, "I can give you a damn good time." She lifted a hand in front her face like a goal post, stuck her unusually long tongue out between her fingers, and made a long slurping sound with much tongue flicking. Judy could see that both nipples had gold bar piercing both horizontal and vertical, as well as silver nose bar piercings, another silver bar through her belly button, and several silver studs along the outer edges of each ear. She could barely see a glint of metal from her pussy near her clit as well. Judy couldn't tell if she was naturally albino or just dyed to look that way. The eyes were definitely the red kind one expected from albinos.

"Heh..." she replied, "I'm... busy... with friends..." 

"Well I'm here all day and all night," she purred as Judy kept going.

"Making friends down here already?" asked Nick without looking back.

She just made a nervous giggle.

"Do they make illegal..." asked the bunny.

"Don't ask, because if I know that, I'd have to arrest people down here and make a big... mess," replied the fox evenly, "The last time I was here, I was getting over the treatment I suffered at the hands of Junior Ranger Scouts. Finnick was appealing to my... inner criminal... even back then. It was... dark times."

"Oh... I'm so..."

"I'd still be in the dark if it wasn't for you, Judy Hopps," he added, "Maybe Bellwether would have got her wish to have all predators arrested, enslaved or worse if I never met you: The optimistic bunny who wanted to change the world."

She laughed nervously.

Judy coughed as they passed the next door. She glanced into a smokey room to see mammals of various sizes smoking something... rather pungent... from something that looked like a kin to a bagpipe. The smoke pouring out the door made her choke.

"Keep moving, Carrots," warned Nick, "unless you want a second hand high."

She caught a glimpse of horns and a bunch of shag.

"Say, is that Yax from the Naturalist Club?" she asked.

"Sure, why do you think he's so mellow all the time?" replied Nick.

"That somehow all makes sense now," she muttered as she walked away.

"The truth is like an onion," he mused, "with many layers, and most of them stink."

"Unless you saute them with butter and garlic cloves," she replied as her mind slipped back to happy days back at the Carrot Farm and Bonny Hopps' kitchen, "It's the only really good way to braise carrots."

He sighed before he added, "So life gives you onions, you braise carrots?"

"Something like that."

"Here we are," said Gazelle at last.

They looked at the badly hand written sign by the door that read ' **Castle Emporium** , for all of your restrained taste'.

When they walked in, their eyes just about popped out of their heads when they saw wall to wall to wall bondage gear of every imaginable size and description.

"What are we doing here?" she asked in a hushed tone to Nick.

"Don't ask me," he replied, "I'm just following our client. Finnick never brought me in here."

"What brings you here?" asked the black panther from behind the counter.

"Well it has been a while, hasn't it Nick Cage?" replied Gazelle.

"Who are your fine friends?" he asked as he licked his lips. Judy felt like she was on a menu suddenly and it made her nervous.

"My new friends," she replied. 

Nick knew why she didn't call them bodyguards and surely knew why she didn't call them cops.

"Here to buy or browse?"

"Oh, I'm here to start off her own bondage collection," she smirked as she fingered some padded cuffs hanging off a wall.

"So... she's a newbie to... _the scene_?" he asked in more suspicious tones.

Judy leaned closer to Nick and whispered, "What scene?"

"BDSM scene," he replied as he leaned closer to her.

"Would you believe that all this stuff is hand crafted?" mused Gazelle as she plucked items from the wall, "They're always willing to custom fit as needed as well."

"Do they even take credit here?" asked the bunny.

Nick ignored the hiss from behind the counter as he replied, "No, cash only."

She came over with a pair of padded cuffs and compared them to the size of Judy's wrist. With the adjustable strap, she could tell it was going to be nice and tight.

"Feel free to try it out," said Nick, "I don't bite the paying customers."

Judy shuddered as Gazelle strapped it about one wrist, pulled her hands together, and strapped the other.

"Oh, that is so you, Jude the Dude."

"Jude the Dude, is it?" asked another voice. It was feminine, but rather deep at the same time.

Nick looked about to see an antelope come out of the back room. One he knew well even out of uniform.

"Well as I live and breathe, Officer Anne T. Lope," he smirked.

Once she was in the room, Judy got a good look at her. Or she at least thought it was a her. She had a heavy leather jacket on with very padded shoulders, each with three large silver spikes coming out along the collarbone line. Under the coat was a heavy linen wrap that covered her torso and apparently hid any bosom she might have. She also guessed that if it was the officer she knew from the station, she was wearing horn extensions that made her look more male. On her left side of her jacket was a fake police badge that had the letter ZPD on top and BDSM on the bottom. The front of her thighs and shins had heavy leather pads strapped to them going around to several buckles in the back. Her loins were girded with cargo shorts that went down to the tops of her thigh pads. All over, her outfit was midnight black and her badge was bronze.

"They call me Officer Bad Vibes around here," she corrected him, "and aren't you looking like some sweet meat."

"Undercover assignment," he replied nervously.

The shop keeper looked back and forth between them confused.

"Now now, kiddies," purred Gazelle, "Save the role play for when we get back to my place. We don't want to give our friend here any misgivings about who we are or what we're here for, do we?"

"I'm sorry," said Nick and Anne.

"Oh, it's all cool now," replied the panther.

"Hey lady!" called a high pitched male voice from the back, "I've adjusted the two-headed water buffalo strap-on vibrator like you wanted! Come back and I'll see how well it fits this time! FLAVEN!"

"Oh, I guess I can't stay," she replied as she turned, "I'll see you back at Gazelle's place for _our little role play_."

As she stepped around Nick, she gave him a sharp slap on his ass cheek that made him jump. After all, antelopes are the strongest of mammals, but they do have strong muscles for their mass. Her hard slap was meant to sting Nick's butt. The sound carried through the shop and out into the hallway as well.

"She makes me nervous," said Judy, "I don't think we're on the same shift, are we?"

Nick sweated as he nodded. His mind was stuck on the notion of her with a strap-on like the penis of Chief Bogo.

"I think she's sweet on you, Nick," purred Gazelle into his ear, "I wonder what she has in mind for you?"

Nick sweat faster.

"You're really going to let her into your place?" whispered Judy.

"I'd feel bad if I tried to keep her out now," she smirked as she removed the cuffs from her wrists, "Lets see what other sweet toys you need to start with."

"I'm not... not worth the expense," sighed Judy as she looked down.

Gazelle looked at the glimmer in Nick's eye when he looked at Judy in cuffs and said, "Don't fret, my dear. I have accountants that make all the costs into tax write-offs."

She giggled nervously as she looked back up into the singer's eyes.

"I treat my friends well," she purred as she placed a finger under Judy's chin and lifted it higher. She then leaned well over and kissed Judy on the nose. Nick leaned just a bit to get a better view of her ass.

"We live in interesting times," sighed Nick.


	8. Dress Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Chief goes to the lush apartment shared by Gazelle and Okapi, he finds out what she means when she says 'I'm going to change into something... more casual'.

by neorenamon

"This is a nice place," noted Chief Bogo as he looked about the apartment from the doorway.

It rivaled his home in many ways, and in some ways even exceeded it. For example, their was enough clearance at the doors for him to walk through without having to duck like he did back home. Also, every furnishing was the finest materials he had ever seen.

"It's lucky I'm not the one having to pay for it," replied Okapi.

"Gazelle pays for all of it?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, I'm quite fortunate that she's so generous with... so many things," she replied a bit awkwardly.

"I see," he mused, "So you don't feel like you're holding up your end... of the... uh... bargain?"

"She gives me so much more than I can ever repay," she sighed, "She has opened my eyes to so many better things."

He nodded before he replied, "So I guess you're giving something to me instead?"

She blinked as she looked into his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, "I... wasn't out... to make you feel awkward."

She smiled as she replied, "Oh, that's alright. Please don't think I made love to you because of anything I have with Gazelle. We both allow each other our other partners as long as we don't try to hide them from each other."

"That's... very open minded... of you both."

"Well I'm going to slip into something... more casual," she purred as she headed to the back, "Feel free to get anything you want from the kitchen. It has quite a stock of snacks, drinks and several other things... you might like."

He nodded as he watched her leave, especially how her mother butt swayed back and forth. Then he walked around until he found the kitchen and pantry areas. As she said, he was quite impressed with both.

Every appliance was as modern as he had ever seen from the refrigerator to the stove/oven to the dishwasher. In fact, he noted there was two full sized refrigerators setting side by side. He opened one to find it was full of imported beers and alcohols. Most of them, the Chief had never seen outside of a commercial let alone tried himself.

' _Wieselstephan Hefe Wieselbier?_ ' he thought, ' _I've always wanted to try something imported._ '

Taking out a cold bottle, he opened it to catch the smell of cloves and banana in addition to the fine smell of sweet wheat beer. Sipping the white foam, he was quite satisfied with the taste.

He took the beer back to the living room where he found himself drawn to the largest recliner chair. He was used to doing that in his own home as there was no competition for any seat there. Kicking back, the foot rest popped right out for him.

The widescreen television was begging him to turn it on. It was a flat screen that was a good 60 inches across as far as he could tell, and he really wanted to know just how many channels it had available.

He clicked it on, and noticed the first program to come up was something he had never heard of before: **Modern Savages**. He blinked when he noticed that everyone there was going about naked, and most of them had several tattoos and piercings set all around their bodies. It was about going back to the earlier, if not simpler life style before the industrial age changed everything. He noticed that there was hardly ever a moment when an attractive female was on camera somewhere.

"Do you like that?" asked the backup singer.

"It's... interesting," he replied, "but I don't think I could get along without some... modern conveniences."

"But you like the look, don't you?"

"It's... nice," he replied.

"I'm thinking about getting some tats and piercings myself," she mused.

"I don't think it would hurt," he answered as he turned his head, "but you're beautiful just as you..."

He stopped cold when he realized the approaching okapi cow was stark staring naked.

"Oh, you flatter," she purred as she stepped up to the seat.

"No, I'm just being honest."

She could tell by the tent in his pants that he wasn't kidding or being less than honest with her.

"Feel free to change the channel if you like," she cooed as she leaned over and grabbed the zipper tab.

"No, I'm good," he said as she started unzipping.

"Oh... I see we both like the same beer," she mused as his rigid boner came out, still restrained by his underwear.

"I... yes, it's different..." he stammered, "I'm sure... the other beers... won't taste so good anymore."

She smirked as she stroked his cock through the cotton cloth. The erection was lifting up, making a gap between his waistband and his stomach.

"Oh," she purred, "I think you'll be getting more of that beer if you like."

Taking him by surprise, she climbed onto the chair above him. She settled down with her pussy over his cock and started rubbing it back and forth along her love slit. Her lovely large and round breasts were right in his face.

"Uh... you're going to make me blow my wad like this..." he moaned.

"I'm sure you're good for a few times," she groaned back.

"But the clothes... the suit..." he replied.

"That's what dry cleaners are for," she smirked.

"The expense..."

"Don't worry about it," she purred, "Just enjoy the moment while it lasts."

Her hot, wet pussy was turning his undies into a sopping mess before he blew his wad and added to it. The waistband kept it from spurting all over his shirt, but not by much. He wrapped his arms about her and hugged her tight until he was done.

She hugged him back, smooshing her generous breasts into his chest.

"That was fun," she panted, "Perhaps a little dinner before we continue."

"I... uh... should spare these clothes... any more stains," he groaned.

"Very well," she replied as she got off, "I'll be making something in the kitchen while you place your clothes in the bathroom laundry shoot. It will all be nice and clean when it comes back in the morning. Just put it in one of the tagged plastic bags before you drop it down."

"Wow..." he mused, "That must be... so convenient."

She nodded as she stalked off to the kitchen. He went to the bathroom to disrobe and place his suit into a plastic bag. By the time he dropped it down the chute, a wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen. He wrapped a bath towel about his waist before he went to the kitchen to see what was cooking.

"So... what smells so good?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen to be greeted with a view of her butt and thighs once more.

"Skillet Eggplant Parmesan," she replied without looking back.

"Wow, so you can cook too?!" he mused as he wiped his chin and took a seat at the table.

"I did... a lot of things... before I met Gazelle," she replied slowly.

"I'm sure that... you and Gazelle will be most happy together."

"Deliriously happy," she replied as she glanced over her shoulder. When she turned, he could see the round plumpness of her breast.

"Pity that all I have to look forward to is a life of being alone."

"But Chief," she replied, "Who would pass up a catch like you?"

"I'm just a fugly bastard and I know it," he sighed as he looked down.

"How many women have called you that?" she asked as she turned back to the stove.

"Oh... it's not important."

"But it's scarred your self image so much," she replied, "Who was it that did this to you?"

"It will sound stupid," he muttered.

"Please tell me," she begged as she looked back.

"Mildred Mookowski," he said at last, "She called me that every time she saw me in Elementary School."

"You were but a child," she scolded him, "The man I see now is much more handsome. You're selling yourself short."

"You'll give me a swelled head like that," he replied.

She adjusted something on the range top as she stirred up the skillet.

"Let me get some wine," she mused as she went over to the wine rack, "I think a nice Bordoe Blanc should do."

He didn't know much about wine, but it sounded expensive. The beer had not lasted very long. There was an awkward silence as she poured the wine into to fine stemmed glasses and set one before him.

"Why me?" he asked at last.

"Why not you?"

"You can do much..."

"Much better than a Police Chief who's as big and strong as you?" she interrupted, "One dedicated to public service?"

"Well that's..."

"No, I don't think I can do much better than you," she purred as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"So you're just not having me for my big dick?" he asked.

"That," she purred, "is one of the benefits." Pausing a moment, she asked, "Is it my tits or ass you like best?"

"Package deal," he replied, "and all of it's good."

"Flatterer," she purred as she sipped her wine, set down the glass and went back to the stove.

"I don't suppose you do windows?" he asked.

"Never!" she hissed.

"I... didn't think so."


	9. Arcade Dazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the Underground Mall, Nick and Judy discover childhood arcade games. They have a little bet about how far Judy can get in one of them, and Nick isn't above a little dirty trickery in his efforts to win. He makes quite a show in the process and apparently to person in particular.

by neorenamon

"Ow ow ow," muttered Judy as they walked out of the  **Earring and Piercing Emporium**.

Her ears were sore because Gazelle talked her into getting three piercings and three basic golden studs for each of her long ears closer to the base. In addition, her tongue was also sore from getting a golden bar through the last inch or so as well as another bar through the membrane between her nostrils.

"Well she didn't talk you into the other piercings, did she?" gloated Nick.

"There's no way I'm getting pierced... in that place under my panties," she replied, "My nipples are off limits too. Yeah, you got off way too easy."

"I got my tongue pierced too," he said as he stuck out his tongue. He looked up as he added, "And she tried to get me to take three piercings just in my fuzzy nutsack. It hurts just to think about it."

"How will we explain this down at work?" asked Judy as she looked at the back of his head.

"We don't," he answered frankly.

"How?"

"Take out the piercings long enough and the holes should close up on their own," he replied evenly.

"Oh..."

"Gazelle gets what she wants, doesn't she?" he mused as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Kind of like a certain fox I know," she answered as she poked his butt.

He winced because it was the cheek the antelope slapped earlier.

"Carrots," he growled.

"Honestly," she replied sheepishly, "It slipped my mind."

"I'll let it slide this time since you're so cute," he chuckled. When she didn't reply, hiss or growl, he looked back to see the bunny was staring somewhere else. He glanced up to see the _Charade Arcade_.

"Wow..." she purred with her 100 yard stare.

"Well this brings back some memories," he said as Judy hopped in.

He followed her as she bounced up to one of the machines in front: **Miss Pacrat**.

"Such memories," he continued as the high scores came up. At the top of the list was NPW at score of 850,000 points.

"I did better than that back in bunny burrow," she replied.

"Ah, but this is a ROM hacked version," he chuckled, "I don't think you can do better."

"Is that a challenge, Mister Nicholas Piberius Wilde?" she mused as she laid out 4 quarters on the lips of the screen.

"Are you sure we have the time?" he mused as he glanced at his watch.

"Afraid I'll beat your high score?" she mused as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, I think we have the time," replied Gazelle from behind the two.

Nick glanced back as he said, "So what do I get out of this if you don't beat my high score?"

"I... uhm... well..."

"Tell you what," he said, "You fail and you have to come down to the station on our shift dressed like this."

"Well... What do I get when I win?"

"What do _you_ want, Carrots?"

"Fine," she mused, "I win and I get to tie you up all night. Gazelle and I can do whatever we want to you."

"Okay, I can take that bet."

Something big brushed by Judy as she was about to plop in the first quarter, causing her to pause.

"Nick?" she asked as she looked.

He was focused on the game like a laser as he asked, "Yeah?"

"Did a large tiger in a Sailor Moo costume just bump into me?"

He looked about and saw that Judy didn't see things. The size and muscles of the tiger indicated it was male... or the most buff tigress Nick had ever seen.

The hair was clearly a wig and the horns were also quite cosmetic.

"I'd swear I've seen that tiger before," he mused.

"Hey!" said Judy, causing the tiger to turn back.

"Well if it isn't Hopps and Wilde all done up," he purred.

"Baagh Poshaak?" asked Nick, "So what are you doing down here?"

"Black market anime costumes are more available and cheaper down here," he replied, "See?" He grabbed the edges of the skirt and curtsied for them. Nick and Judy cringed when they say the bulge in his underwear under the edge of the short skirt. Judy wondered how he could have possibly got not only the costume, but also the high heeled boots in his size. He hardly recognized the ZPD officer out of uniform, unless Nick counted cross-dressing for undercover prostitution stings.

Then again, Sailor Moo was a cow and not a particularly small one.

"Cheap knockoffs from Clambodia," muttered Nick under his breath.

Judy just continued to blink as Baagh walked over. He leaned over to Nick as he whispered, "Did I hear something about my favorite foxy fox being tied up all night?"

Nick started sweating.

"Only if Judy here doesn't beat Nick's high score," interjected Gazelle.

If he knew who Gazelle was, he didn't indicate it when he looked her over. However, the toothy grin that met Nick's gaze when he looked back made the fox more nervous.

"This I can wait and see," he purred as he leaned against the side of the console cabinet.

"Great," muttered Nick.

"Hey!" called a weasel, "Someone's going for Nick's high score on Miss Pacrat!"

A crowd began to gather as Judy started. She didn't even flinch when Ms Pacrat came out of the tunnel as an actual naked rat, with tits, pussy slit and a heart shaped bend in her tail. It didn't phase her when she ate the cheese that turned the ghost cats blue, and then when she got to one, jumped one of them and made them vanish as if she had sucked them up into her pussy. Judy blew through the first hundred levels without breaking a sweat or losing any of her three lives. She also got her fourth life at 100,000 points.

"Nervous, Mister Wilde?" asked Judy as she continued.

"Feh, this is nothing so far compared to me," he purred.

"We'll see about that."

The tiger was soon breathing down the back of Nick's neck, making him nervous.

Judy got to 700,000 points before she made a mistake and got... fucked by a ghost cat? The animation lasted a good thirty seconds, and then Miss Pacrat collapsed into a jiz-soaked pile.

"Told you it was a ROM hack," he purred into her ear.

"I'm not phased by that Mister Wilde," she replied as she continued.

The crowd continued to grow as her score grew to 800,000. Then she messed up and got ghost fucked again.

"I think your score isn't safe anymore," purred Baagh.

"We'll see about that," replied Nick as he stepped closer to Judy. He reached around from the back, his one hand coming to rest on her chest as the other slipped between her legs.

"What are you doing, Nick?" she asked.

"Oh... nothing..." he purred into her ear.

"Isn't this... cheating or something?" she protested.

"Did we establish any rules?" he asked as he looked around.

"No, we didn't," replied Gazelle.

"Dirty pool, Nick," she growled as she ignored his caress.

"Oh, I did that when I was a kit too."

"I didn't imagine you still had this side to you," purred Baagh into Nick's ear, making him sweat faster.

He popped her breasts from her top even as his fingers probed her shorts. Judy became more distracted as her breathing quickened, but she somehow managed to keep playing. The score grew closer to 850,000.

The crowd pressed in closer as their hushed whispers grew louder.

Judy bit her lower lip as his caressing grew more distracting. He pawed her breast making the nipple poke out from between his fingers, and his other fingers were seeking entry to her pussy.

"Ugh..." moaned Judy.

825,000 points. Judy lost her third life to the growing sounds of arcade game fucking.

Nick leaned in to nibble at her throat. His tongue played with her even as he sucked her neck to give her a hickey. Fingertips squeezed her breast without mercy as her juices began to leak down her inner thighs. Judy was losing her focus.

"You can't resist my magic fingers," he purred into her ear, "You're gonna cum on them any second..."

As he predicted, she did cum with a shudder and a long low moan. He heard the sound of losing the last life. Judy fell back panting into his stomach.

"I guess my high score..."

"Is no more," cooed Gazelle.

He looked to see the new high score: 850, 010 points... on the first quarter. The crowd wildly cheered.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," he mumbled.

 "Well... I think we should all enjoy Nick's punishment," mused Gazelle.

"All of us?" asked Baagh.

Nick shook his head nononono.

"I'm sure Officer Bad Vibes wants in on this too," added Judy.

"Oh, I'm sure she will," agreed the tiger. He reached around Nick's hip to grab is crotch, the large paw covering it all.

"But... you climaxed," said Nick, "How could..."

"For the second time," added Judy.

"I'm impressed," said Gazelle.

"I think we all are," agreed someone from the crowd.

"I'm sure Bad Vibes will tell me where to meet for Nick's punishment," purred Baagh.

"I'm sure of that too," agreed Judy.

Nick sweat faster. "Show's over folks," he said as he dragged Judy out.

"But... I have three more quarters," she complained as two stepped up to take her place.

"Those are easy to replace," he muttered as Baagh waved goodbye and Gazelle followed close behind.

"I am Sailor Moo," said Baagh as he posed and they retreated, "and in the name of the Moo, I shall punish you!"

"I can see a couple of things in Nickie's future," she chuckled as she stroked Nick's tail near the base.

"That's what I'm worried about," he sighed.

"Oh, and the bathrooms here are actually cleaner than most gas station restrooms," she added.

Judy sighed as she put her top back in place. Since she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples were both plainly poking out through the thin material.

"Still, I had some fun," he sighed as his hand engulfed her cottontail.

"Niiiick," she moaned, "I won the bet so knock it off."

"Care to make me?" he purred into her ear.

"Nicholas P. Wilde," she replied as she looked back, "I swear if you don't..."

***BUMP!***

She whipped her head about to see the naked rabbit doe she had seen earlier. Now the two of them were face to face and breast to breast.

"Someone smells like they've had some fun," she purred. She then saw the erect nipples under her top and added, "It looks like it too."

"Oh, I'm sure she did," purred Nick.

"Let's take a look under the hood," she purred as she dropped to her knees and lifted Judy's skirt.

"Hey now!" protested Judy.

"No freebies," growled a badger that grabbed the ho's ears roughly and pulled her back. He was slightly shorter than Judy and they didn't even see him until the bunny ho got on her knees. The yank was hard enough to make her yelp even as she fell back onto her ass. "Especially not with another ho!.. Maybe she needs a lesson..."

"I'm not..." protested Judy.

"You better not lay a claw on mine!" growled Nick with a ferocity she hadn't heard in a long time. His bared teeth made the badger back off.

"Fine man," he replied, "Just keep your bitches away from mine!" He gathered his prostitutes and took them away.

"Nick," scolded Judy, "I'm not anyone's..."

"It was the best way to make the pimp loose interest in you," replied Gazelle, "Tony would pretend to be my pimp when we came to the Underground Mall as well."

"Still... I can't help but feel sorry for her."

"You can't change the world for every mammal,.. not even the majority of them," replied Nick, "One of the lesson I got from Finnick."


	10. All Day Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the better part of the day in the Underground Mall, Judy decides she needs something to eat. What better place than a candy store, though she wonders at first why a candy store would be located in such a seedy place. She may regret wanting to find out... or she may be pleasantly surprised.

by neorenamon

"Is there anything to eat here?" asked Judy as they continued on.

They had been in the Underground Mall for hours, and none of them had anything to eat. Judy's belly was beginning to protest.

"I don't know," replied Nick, "It's not like there's any respectable restaurants down here..."

"I think I see something!" she blurt out suddenly.

He sprint after her as she came up to a place called the **Sweetheart Candy Store**.

"I don't think this place was here the last time I was," muttered Nick as he followed her inside.

Gazelle took a moment to catch up with them.

Nick stopped in his tracks at the entrance. He saw things he never thought he'd see in edible form. So many things that boggled his mind. There was various sizes of candy dicks and pussies, as well as edible underwear for a wide variety of mammals. They were both domestic and imported from almost every corner of the world.

Then he noticed Judy at the register with something in hand.

"Sure about that, miss?" asked the wombat behind the counter.

Judy nodded as she laid out a bill from her purse. "I think I can handle cinnamon," she replied.

"Very well," he replied as he gave her change.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, Willie Wombat," mused Gazelle as she walked past Nick.

"Well as I live and breathe heavily," he replied as he glanced in her direction, "I was beginning to think you gave up on your sweet tooth or something."

Judy removed the wrapper before she popped the sucker in her mouth.

"Uh..." said Nick, "Did you look at that?"

"No," she mused, "Why should I?"

"Because you look like you're sucking a fox dick," he replied evenly.

Judy choked as she took it out and looked at it. It did look very much like an erect fox penis. She could even see through it enough to notice there was something in the center like a filling.

Nick began laughing.

"It doesn't matter," she said as she started sucking it again, "It's not like I haven't had a fox dick before."

"I guess so," he snickered.

"You can have the candy one at any time, darling," purred a nearby voice.

They looked about to see someone standing in the corner with a oil-paper umbrella blocking their view, but what they could see was a bright red kimono that was no doubt an import from the Hippon Empire.

Judy laughed nervously as they turned. They were in fact holding a sucker just like Judy's, and apparently had been sucking on it for a while.

"Is that?..." asked the bunny.

"Josei Chita?" he mused, "I believe it is. You always did have a... flair for wearing those imported Hipponese outfits, haven't you?"

"I can't help it if they make me feel... beautiful," they replied.

Judy had trouble telling if the voice was male or female, but judging by what she knew, it was a feminine male under all those layers of material. The makeup added to the illusion, exaggerating the cheetah's normal spots and stripes in addition to the lip gloss and powdered nose. The entire outfit also smelled of peach blossoms.

"So... you like to be beautiful?" asked Judy.

"Don't you?"

"I guess being raised on a carrot farm, I never really gave much thought to it," she replied, "Not until I came to the city anyways."

"Well I can see that someone is giving you an exotic new look," he mused as he fully turned. The front had a brightly colored bird on each side, and the birds seemed to be kissing when the robes were properly closed by the sash.

"Is that real silk?" she asked.

"Of course," mused Josie.

"That must cost a whole lotta clams," she replied.

"A few thousand all told."

Nick laughed nervously when Josei looked his way.

"And aren't you such a precious blossom," he said as he moved closer. Cupping a hand along the fox's cheek, he turned Nick's head to get a better view of the eye shadow and stripe from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth.

"It's... a temporary thing..." he said awkwardly.

"It suits you so well."

"Personally... I don't think..." he said before he was kissed on the cheek. That made him blush fast.

"I think someone is really impressed with your new look," purred Gazelle.

"I am," said the cheetah as he pulled back.

"Everyone likes Nick's new look," she agreed.

"I do."

Judy looked away when she noticed that Josei put a hand over Nick's crotch. The hand was much more delicate than the tiger's was even down to the finely painted nails. Cheetahs, unlike most cats, had fixed claws instead of retractable ones.

"Well... look at the time," said Nick as he looked at his watch.

Just then, a melodic tone rang from one of Josei's sleeves. Taking the phone from a sleeve pocket, he looked at it. Nick noticed the call was from ' _Officer Bad Vibes_ '.

"Excuse me", he said as he turned away to put the phone by an ear, "I should take this call."

Nick took Judy by the upper arm and began dragging her out of the store. "Things just get better and better," he muttered.

Gazelle followed along with a smirk on her face. "I have a feeling there's going to be... a party around your wager."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," he replied.

"You agreed to letting Gazelle and me do whatever we want with you," purred Judy as she looked over at Gazelle, "I don't remember any limits being placed on that."

"Me neither," replied the singer.

"I guess the fox isn't a clever as he thinks," she continued.

"Let's head back up before Nick has any more... challenges."

"Hah-hah," he replied, "We'll see who gets the last laugh after all."

"I wonder how the Chief and Okapi are doing?" mused Judy.

"She's probably making him something for dinner by now," replied Gazelle.

"I hope we won't interrupt anything," she replied.

"Oh, we probably will," she replied with a faint smile.


	11. Yax for the memories...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting off at the parking garage, the trio runs across Yax and his hippie-dippie van. Surprisingly, Gazelle accepts his generous offer to give them a ride back to her place. Climbing into the back, they realize that it's really funky with a water bed and a disco mirror ball in the middle. The bright colors and narrow colored spotlights combine with the smoke from whatever Yax had been smoking put the three in the mood to have some more fun. Nick and Judy don't even care that Yax drives naked either.

by neorenamon

Nick, Judy and Gazelle left the underground mall to make their way back up the stairs. However, Gazelle stopped a shorter way up and diverted them to a dark passage that led to a pair of old double doors. Nick figured the opening was large enough to drive a golf cart through with room to spare on both sides, or perhaps some fork lifts. He wondered if it was related to the underground storage turned Underground Mall in some way.

"Why are we getting off here?" asked Judy as she continued to suck her fox-penis cinnamon sucker, "We're still a few levels below the surface parking lot."

"Oh, I'm sure we can catch a ride home from here," replied Gazelle, "I've often come to rely on the kindness of strangers."

"But this is a security risk..." she replied as she glanced over at Nick. "Did you want some?" she asked as she offered her sucker to him.

"Oh... thanks," he replied as he took it and licked it. "Wow," he said, "I guess this is a hot cinnamon." He glanced at the filthy grin on Judy's face. "What?" he asked.

"Nuthin'" she replied.

Just then, the tip was dissolved enough for the really hot cinnamon filling to come into Nick's mouth. He suddenly pulled the sucker out and waved his paw at his tongue.

"What'sa matter?" she asked coyly.

"Nothing," he lied, "Absolutely nothing." He handed the sucker back to her.

She put it back in her own mouth and began taking down the hot filling. Her face wrinkled a bit at first, but she seemed to take it down better than he did.

"You're a braver bunny than me," he sighed.

Nick winced when she bit the top off.

While the two were amused with each other's antics, Gazelle waved down an approaching van. Nick looked up to see that it was a mini-van at least 60 years old covered in a brightly colored array of flowers and rainbows.

' _Man, that could hurt my eyes in the sunlight,_ ' he mused as the van pulled to a stop before the singer.

The passenger window rolled down as a gnarly voice asked, "What'cha need there, dudette?"

Smoke poured out the window as Nick recognized the voice. It was Yax. His glance through the smoke revealed the horns and the loose shag around his head. ' _She can't be serious about getting a ride from him, can she?!_ '

"Me an my buds need a ride home," replied the singer, "Can you spot me and my crew?"

"Sure thing, sis," he answered, "The side door's unlocked so hop on in."

Gazelle slid open the door as more smoke and beams of light came out, and in spite of the slack jawed look from Judy, clambered inside. They followed her in to marvel at the interior, as brightly colored as the outside with a large waterbed taking up the entire side opposite the sliding door. There was only two small windows on the back doors. A disco ball hung over the center, scattering the narrow beams of colored light all around.

"Make yourselves at home," said Yax as he looked back. All Judy could see on him was his hairy hide, his horns and his broad grin. "There's some really gnarly snacks in the back. I baked them myself."

' _Sweet cheese and crackers!_ ' thought Judy, ' _Yax is driving naked?!_'

Gazelle found a box at the back of the bed near the corner, and opened it to show baking pans full of... brownies? The top rack was half eaten, and cut into squares about 2 inches on a side each.

"I didn't know you could bake," mused Judy as she came around to grab one.

"Oh, I can do a whooole loootta things," he replied.

"Like drive stoned and naked," muttered Nick.

Judy and Gazelle popped a brownie out and started eating them as they sat on the end of the water bed.

"These are great!" sighed the bunny as she ate, "But there's something in them that smells strange..."

Gazelle winked at Nick. Both of them knew what the strange smell was. Something Judy most likely never encountered back in Bunnyburrow. Nick knew that she could be quite... sheltered at times.

There was a click at the front as Yax popped in a 8-track tape into his dash radio/cassette player.

" _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_ "

Judy was nodding her head to the beat.

" _When you take me by the hand_  
_Tell me I'm your loving man_  
_When you give me all your love_  
_And do it the very best you can._ "

Nick noticed that Gazelle was undressing as the music played, but Judy had her eyes closed by then.

" _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_ "

The smoke was making Nick a bit light headed by the time Gazelle had stripped down, and he wondered what the effects of the brownies and smoke were having on Judy. He was pretty sure she had never been exposed to such things before then.

" _When I get to be in your arms_  
_When we're all all alone_  
_When you whisper sweet in my ear_  
_When you turn, turn me on_ "

Judy didn't even seem to notice when Gazelle began removing her clothes next.

By then, the van had cleared the garage and was heading out into city traffic. As her clothes came off, Nick saw her full newly patterned body for the first time. The broad black stripes over her white fur appealed to him so much now.

' _She looks so... exotic now,_ ' he sighed as he began to undress.

" _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_  
_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_  
_I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_ "

Gazelle place the bunny on her stomach as she gestured for Nick to come over. When he did, he lifted her legs over his shoulders. With her head between the singer's breasts, he could see both of their pussies quite easily, and it made him excited. He rubbed the head of his cock against Gazelle's labia as it came to an erect position.

"I still can't believe how hot you two look together," he sighed as he stuck his boner into the singer's pussy.

"I couldn't have a better pair of guards than you," she replied as he wrapped his arms about her thighs.

"I'm must be the luckiest fox in the world," he grunted as he fucked her faster.

Gazelle smirked as the music changed tracks.

" _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_  
_I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_  
_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_  
_Since I was born_  
_And now it's alright, it's okay_  
_And you may look the other way_  
_We can try to understand_  
_The Zootopia Times' effect on man_ "

Nick leaned in as he banged her faster, making her legs coil up closer to her chest. The bunny remained oddly still while the fox was making out with Gazelle.

" _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_  
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_  
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_ "

Gazelle leaned her head back as she got more aroused, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

" _Well now, I get low and I get high_  
_And if I can't get either, I really try_  
_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_  
_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose_  
_You know it's alright, it's okay_  
_I'll live to see another day_  
_We can try to understand_  
_The Zootopia Times' effect on man_ "

Nick grunted with each thrust into her, giving her everything he had.

" _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_  
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_  
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_ "

She was panting hard and fast as he finally blew his wad deep into her.

" _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_  
_Somebody help me, yeah_  
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_  
_I'm stayin' alive_ "

Even though he had cum into her, he continued to screw her so she could climax too.

" _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_  
_I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_  
_Music loud and women warm_  
_I've been kicked around since I was born_  
_And now it's all right, it's okay_  
_And you may look the other way_  
_We can try to understand_  
_The Zootopia Times' effect on man_ "

She wrapped her legs about Nick's head as he made one final thrust, and then she started her orgasm.

" _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_  
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_  
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_  
  
" _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_  
_Somebody help me, yeah_  
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_  
_I'm stayin' alive_ "

Nick kept his cock inside her until he stopped blowing his wad, and then backed out to see his seed coming back out from her pussy in drips and drabs.

He realized that when Gazelle lifted a finger to her lips, that Judy had fallen asleep on her stomach.

"Poor little bunbun," he sighed, "All tuckered out from a long, hard day..."

Gazelle smiled as she rested a hand on the bunny's back. She looked towards the front as she said, "Hey Yax, can we crash at your pad tonight?"

Nick blinked, but Yax replied without looking, "Sure thing, Dudette."

He wondered what kind of place Yax would call home.

The van continued on for a while, stopping for lights and then switching onto the highway. They were soon on their way to the edge of Zootopia when the rains started. The humidity increased quickly, both outside the van as well as inside.

' _He must live in the Rainforest District_ ,' mused Nick.

His phone rang. It was the dial tone for the Chief.

"Hey Chief," he replied as he tapped the screen twice, "Wazzzuuup?!"

The Chief didn't realize Nick was talking funny, or he just wasn't saying anything.

"Are you and Hopps bringing Gazelle back here?" he asked.

"Nah," he said, "She wants to crash for the night at a friend's pad."

"Oh... ah... Everything alright there?"

"Right as rain, Chief!" he said as he saluted the phone. He was holding the phone so the Chief could only see him from the neck up.

"Oh... well... ah... I guess I'll have to spend the night here to protect Okapi," he replied slowly.

"She couldn't be in safer hands than yours," he replied quickly.

Okapi draped herself about the Chief's shoulders as he continued, "Ah... yes... just doing my duty."

"Oh," added the backup singer, "He's done his duty more than once."

Nick smiled as the Chief blushed hotly. The camera pulled back to show the water buffalo was shirtless and most likely in the bedroom. He could see enough of Okapi behind him to guess that she was naked. Nick got the feeling he was keeping his phone out of her reach.

"Ah... ah..." he stammered.

"Now, get off the phone so you can do your duty to me again," she purred.

"Chief, you sly wolf you..." cooed Nick.

"Battery low!" he blurt out, "Gotta go!"

Okapi was pulling him back onto the bed as he cut off the call.

"The Chief has himself a steady," purred Nick.

"I figured those two would hit it off," agreed Gazelle.

The van stopped and the engine shut off.

"We're here," said Yax as he got out of the driver's seat. He slipped into the back with them and slid open the side door. The place with out in the open, only lit by a few light poles. There was a few large and small tents scattered about, but many were just walking about or laying around on the grass. Nick guessed the power for the place was provided by the gas powered generators he could hear running in the distance.

"This must be pretty far out if they're off the grid," muttered Nick.

About then, a half a dozen hippo cows came by. None of them were wearing anything.

"Hey Yax!" called one as he stepped out.

"Hey Yolanda!" he called back.

"Wanna get busy tonight?" she asked suggestively.

"Sure thing!" he called, "Just gotta get my buds here set up in a place first!"

"They can come too," she offered.

Nick blinked.

"Wanna hang out?" asked the Yak, "The girls and me can get a little loud at times..."

"No, we're..." replied Nick.

"We would be honored to hang out with you," interrupted Gazelle as she winked at Nick. She sat up as she helf the slumbering bunny to her bosom.

"Awesome, Dudette!" he replied as he set off after the hippo cows.

Nick sighed as he followed Gazelle after the yak while using keeping one hand under Judy's ass and the other behind her back.

"This is going to be... one of those interesting times..." he mused, "isn't it?"

She nodded.

"At least my buttocks isn't going to be endangered here," he muttered under his breath.


	12. Confessions of Con Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yax mates with the hippo cows, Gazelle gets some sleep while Judy wakes up. Nick and Judy have a little talk about what troubles them and what may lay in their future together.

by neorenamon

Nick lay on his back while Gazelle lay sleeping next to him, Judy still asleep on her stomach.

He half watched as Yax mated with Yolanda, and wasn't sure if he should laugh or be disturbed as he watched the two of them going at it. She lay on her back with her legs spread as he mated with her standing from behind. The size and weight difference between the yak and the hippo was even greater than the difference between him and Judy were. With his arms propping her legs up and his hips in her butt cheeks, he couldn't even tell which hole he was using.

Still, she seemed happy with his performance so he didn't question it. He just watched as her butt, belly and breasts jiggled each time he thrust towards her. He was right about the two of them not being quiet either.

Gazelle seemed to be used to sleeping with noise, and he wasn't sure just what in the brownies the ladies ate was affecting Judy. She just looked so peaceful face down with her head nestled between the gazelle's motherly breasts.

The other hippos were content to either just watch while waiting their turn or fingered themselves to keep their pussies wet and themselves interested.

About then, something crawled onto his stomach. He looked down to see that Judy had awakened and was now on his stomach.

"Hey Carrots," he mused.

"Nick," she asked, "Do you love me?"

"I... I do love you."

"You hesitated," she noted.

"Because... if I love you or not... does that make me worthy of your love?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I've been a con and a liar most of my adult life," he replied, "My rejections of childhood... made me bitter and cynical... Finnick saw that in me... he convinced me if everyone sees a fox as a con and liar... why disappoint them?"

"Were you happy like that?"

"I thought I was... I felt that making money and getting comforts was all that mattered... taking money from those who hurt me... made me feel like I was the one in control."

"What changed?"

"A certain bunny came along. She wanted to change the world... even if I believed that I didn't."

"So you think you could slide back into your old ways... without much warning?"

"Yes, I could," he replied as he placed his hand on her back, "and that's what scares me the most."

"I saw good in you," she answered, "even if I had to... coerce you to see it for yourself."

"That's a nice way to say 'blackmail', isn't it?"

She chuckled a little.

"But yeah, without that little leverage you were holding over me, I don't think I would have helped. I don't think I would be any better now because I would still be the person I once was."

"Deep down, I wasn't sure about who I was either," she admitted.

"But you were," he replied, "You knew what you wanted and you didn't give up until you got it."

"I almost gave up," she sighed, "almost went back to being a carrot farmer because that's all that was expected of most rabbits. Plain, ordinary bunnies... like me." She looked at herself as she added, "Just look at me. I'm painted and pierced on the outside, but still... a plain Jane lupine on the inside."

"Oh," he smirked as his hand rubbed her back, "Plain and ordinary are two words I would never use to describe you."

"Aren't you worried that I'm conning you?"

"If you are, that makes you a heck of a lot cleverer than me," he said with a grin, "but... if you can love a mangy fox like me, than I can love a dumb bunny like you."

"I guess we are made for each other," she replied, "in spite of what we think of ourselves along the way."

"Heck," he mused, "You made me want to become a cop... and that's about the last thing I ever thought of before I met you."

"What did you want to be... before the fall?"

"You'd laugh..." he sighed.

"I promise... I won't laugh... out loud."

"Okay," he chuckled, "I wanted to be... a secret agent."

"Me too!!"

"Really?"

"I remember reading the spy comics about the war hero, Johnathon Savage."

"The Striped Fury?!" he replied.

"Larger than life and twice as tough?!" she said as she quoted the blurb from the comic.

"Taking down the evil wolf soldiers of Hister before breakfast?!"

"He was so awesome," they sighed as one.

"Didn't he have a son named Jack or something?" she asked.

"I think so. He's supposed to be an agent like him against the Great Bear Menace. You know... the Cold War and all that." He scratched his chin as he added, "Personally, I think both their legacies... have been exaggerated... somewhat."

"Well comics wouldn't sell if they weren't exciting, now would they?"

"Yeah. When they make us into a comic, I'll know we've made it."

The two of them chuckled.

She stopped laughing to ask, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said before... about what you'd do... if we somehow had a child together?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well," she purred as she gripped his cock between her feet, "Let's try a little harder, shall we?"

"Consider me inspired," he grinned as he kissed her on the nose.

She lifted her head as their lips met and they started to kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as his returned the favor. His erection came anew as her toes pads caressed his shaft.

He gripped her chest, pinning down her arms as he lifted her upper body from his. His nose slipped down to first sniff her breasts before his tongue snaked out to lap at one of her nipples.

She panted as her breathing increased, her mouth now open.

The upper half of his cock was rubbing against her cottontail.

When her toes lost grip on his shaft, she planted her feet on either side of his balls and lifted herself up. She was soon positioning her pussy so it was right over his penis head.

"Just take it as slow as you like," he grunted as she started to settle down on his cock.

The head of his dick dripped a little pre-cum as it parted her labia and slowly started to penetrate her. She moaned softly as he panted. Inch by inch, he pushed further into her.

"Ah..." he panted, "So tight..."

She leaned her head back to open her mouth more as he continued to work into her vagina. Finally, she flexed her legs to lift herself off him somewhat before she settled back down again. The motion was repeated, with her settling down just a small bit further on the end of each squat. Each thrust left him a bit more inside her. As she flexed her legs up and down, he helped her with his arms and hands.

"Ah... so good..." she moaned.

She rose and fell faster, soon letting him bang her with abandon. By then, her cunt was wet enough to make the motion almost frictionless. He could feel her juices spurting around his shaft onto his crotch.

"It's gonna come soon!" he grunted.

"Me too!" she agreed, "I want to take everything you give!"

"You're the best, Carrots!" he replied as he started blowing his wad into her. It didn't take long for his excess seed to come out around his shaft onto his crotch as well.

With a shudder, she started an orgasm as well. He could feel her pussy muscles trying to clamp down on his shaft as if it were greedy and trying to keep it all to herself. He considered himself lucky that he couldn't stick it in far enough for his knot to lock them together.

When she was done, she fell onto his chest exhausted.

"I knew you could do it," purred Gazelle.

He looked to see that she was watching them, licking her lips as she propped herself up on one arm.

They didn't realize how quiet it had become, as Yax had stopped banging Yolanda and now everyone was staring at the fox and the bunny.

"That was so AWESOME!" blurt out Yax, "So passionate! So real!"

"Nick," said Judy, "Can I dig a hole and hide for a couple of days?!"

"Only if you make the hole big enough for me too," he replied.

"Does that mean there's no encore?" asked Gazelle with a smirk.

"No!" said Judy.

:"Yes!" said Nick.

The two paused before they said together, "Maybe?"

"Well you have to do it again anyways," she smirked as she held up her I-phone, "I don't think I caught your good sides."

"GAZELLE!!" they cried as one.

"What?" she asked in a fake innocent tone, "You don't want Okapi to see you at your best... Oops."

"What?!" they asked.

"Clumsy me," she blushed, "I already e-mailed it to Okapi's phone."

"WAAAH!!" whined Judy as her cheeks turned beet red.

"Gnarly," said Yax.

"What will the Chief think?!"

"That he can't bust us for something he's doing himself," mused Nick.


	13. Take it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is getting over her reluctance to be intimate with Nick, so in spite of the audience, decides that once isn't enough. She's determined to take everything he has to offer even if it means getting knotted in the process.
> 
> Okapi likewise decides that now she has the Chief's attention, she's going to take all of his love as well.

by neorenamon

"Nick," said Judy as she blushed and looked about.

"Yeah Carrots?" he replied.

"I... uh... wanna go again," she replied quietly.

"Already?" he mused.

"Unless... you aren't up to..."

"Oh, I don't care if we're being watched," he smirked as he looked about, "as long as the peanut gallery keeps the sarcasm to a minimum."

"Oh, you won't even know I'm here," purred Gazelle.

She crawled off Nick's belly as she got on her hands and feet next to him. Her butt was held high as she stretched her back.

"So you want this position this time?" he mused as he got up and positioned himself behind her, "You don't mind me... taking control now?"

She nodded as she lifted her cottontail. "I'm not scared of your dick anymore," she purred, "so I'm ready to take as much of you as I can."

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'll still be gentle with you."

He braced himself on one arm as he placed a hand under her stomach and rubbed his returning erection against her pussy, only touching her with his shaft.

"Well... this is new," purred Gazelle.

Nick shot a glance towards her as she made a zipping motion across her lips. He looked to see if her I-phone was still out, and when he didn't see it, gave a small smile.

Turning his attention back to the bunny, he leaned over her and nipped at the back of her neck. He grabbed a bit of her loose neck skin as he prepared to take her 'wolfy style'.

Yax and the other women stopped what they were doing to line up and watch with interest.

He growled from deep in his throat as he started putting his cock into her still wet hole. Now that he had mated with her a few times, it was easier for her to take his stiff boner. His lips pulled back showing his fangs as if to say, 'This one is mine and no other can have her'. It was the way of the ancient times when they went about on all fours and mated by instinct, season and smell.

She moaned softly as he pressed in further than he ever had before. As Gazelle watched from the sidelines, she could almost see the bulge in Judy's loins growing as Nick inserted himself ever deeper.

Slipping out her I-phone once more, she smiled as she recorded the moment. Fortunately, Nick and Judy were far too focused on their new feelings to notice.

Once he was fully into her, he began rocking back and forth slowly to make his cock move back and forth inside her.

The bunny panted as the fox continued his low, possessive growling. Nick was going on instinct now, and he was taking Judy as if she were a smaller vixen instead of another species.

Judy braced her arms against the blanket they had been making out on, making the material bunch up as each of Nick's thrusts pushed her a bit further forward.

He made a final thrust into her before his knot formed, and since he was fully into her for the first time, the two of them become knotted together for as long as his cock remained erect. He then began pumping her with his next wad, and now it couldn't leak out no matter how much he put into the bunny.

Remembering what Gazelle said about fox mating, he knew that they were going to be locked together for at least a few hours. He just could feel his dick throbbing inside her until he was spent, and then resting to build up to the next burst of jiz.

Judy collapsed as he laid down on top of her. Wrapping his arms about her torso, he rolled to the side with Judy clutched to his chest.

"Was it good for you?" he panted.

"I'm... I'm... not afraid of your cock any more," she replied.

Gazelle could see her stomach more clearly now, and she could see the bulge in her abdomen where Nick's penis was. She could see the knot bulge where his fuzzy nutsack met her cunt.

"I'm so proud of you both," she sniffed.

"I love you, Nick," purred Judy.

"I love you too," replied Nick, "for now and for always."

Nick pulled up his legs around Judy's so that his limbs were engulfing her, leaving her protected until they both fell asleep.

...

Meanwhile

...

Chief Bogo was normally a very confident police chief. He was used to giving orders and having them obeyed almost without question. So when he wasn't in charge, he was taken aback. Okapi's aggressive demeanor left him almost speechless. She was in control and she knew it.

He lay on his back in the guest bed with the okapi and she let him know she was going to be the top.

"Ready for another round?" she purred as she crawled across his loins.

"Uh-huh," he replied quietly as he nodded.

"Good," she mused as she reach under herself to grip his cock and stroke it, "I'm ready to take all of you."

"You... don't say," he said as his erection returned. He was well hung for his size, and he was pretty large next to anything less than an elephant or bull hippo. To say he was 'hung like an ox' was almost an understatement, and she liked what she saw.

"Oh I do say."

Now she was rubbing his boner up and down her pussy crack even as he began panting. The base of her tail kept rubbing against the head of his cock and he could really feel it.

' _Well, as long as she likes it..._ ' he mused as he relaxed. He raised his arms and placed his hands under his head. After all, he had a very good view of her face, breasts and her legs from his vantage point and her certainly liked them all.

She took that as a sign of approval, so she raised her ass higher and settled onto his penis. His head slipped easily into her since she had taken his full measure before.

He grunted as she moved downwards towards his loins, taking ever more of his cock into her vagina.

"Oh yeah..." she moaned.

He was turned on by how much her vaginal muscles gripped his shaft even as he slipped in deeper. She was doing all the work so he could just lay back and enjoy it. It was even a bit impressive once she had taken all of his cock inside her and her ass was resting against his crotch.

"So tight," he panted, "I love how you feel."

She nodded as she started going up and down on him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she used her legs and her weight to bounce on him energetically.

He was even more aroused since now, her boobs were riding up and down on her chest with each bounce, and he certainly loved watching bouncing titty when it was all but in his face. Taking him as she did was surely making her vagina stretch out more to take him as his dick was surely a foot in circumference at the base.

Her ass slapped him with each rebound and it could have been heard from anywhere in the apartment.

"Oh yeah," he groaned, "It's gonna cum and soon."

She said nothing, as she was too busy panting and moaning as she put her energy into riding the Chief. When his balls got tight, she sensed it and stopped against his body. His throbbing cock was soon pumping into her vagina with abandon.

"I'm so lucky," he grunted.

"I should thank you for letting me have my way with you," she replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be on top next time."

"So after the concert in the dressing room," she panted, "I'm sure I'll put you through you paces when you're the one banging me."

"I don't doubt it," he chuckles as she lay on top of him.

He was still inside her and he could feel her wetness and his own jiz leaking out around his shaft.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was almost midnight. He knew he had a few more hours before he would have to go to work. Enough time to shower and get a good breakfast down along with a good amount of coffee.

"I should be getting home now," he panted.

"Please stay with me," she replied, "I'll make sure you're off to work on time. I even know a recipe or two to make you breakfast really special."

"Aw," he replied, "I just can't say no to a pretty face like yours."

She giggled as she cupped a breast in one hand and replied, "I'm sure there's other things you can't say no to either."

He placed a hand on her back and pulled her tight against him. If she was wanting to leave his dick inside her, he wasn't going to bitch about it. He loved how her breasts felt against his chest.

"Okay," he sighed, "I can't say no to any part of you. It's all good."

"What time to you want to get up," she asked.

"I start work at seven AM," he replied, "so I need to wake up about an hour and a half before then."

She nodded as she set the alarm.

"And... maybe a quickie before I go?" he added.

Okapi smiled and nodded.


	14. It's got to be the morning after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chief Bogo leaves for work, Okapi gets a call from Gazelle explaining how they're going to be later than planned.

by neorenamon

"Have a wonderful day at work," purred Okapi as she stood in the apartment door nude.

"I'm... sure I will," replied Bogo as he looked up and down the hall.

She had discarded her apron reading **F#% & THE CHEF** on the way to the door, and even when she was wearing it, it hardly covered her tits and ass at all. Certainly not her plump round buttocks and her swaying tail.

He barely even thought about the Dutch Apple pancakes she had made along with Apple Cinnamon Oatmeal, Fried Fishcakes, Juice and Milk she had lovingly made for him while he stared at her booty.

What he did recall was the quickie he had with her when he woke up, and the other quickie they had together in the shower stall.

She lay at the end of the bed on her back with her knees up by her chin and her arms wrapped about them. It made her motherly breast pop up all the more as he gave her his love all over again. He marveled at her smile as his cock filled her pussy with each thrust, and how it just leaked out when he dumped another load into her.

Then in the shower, she had him pin her to the back wall so she could prop her legs over his shoulders and around his neck as he banged her once more. She gripped his horns firmly keeping them steady until he was finished.

' _She has quite the... uh... appetite,_ ' he mused as he kissed her and gave her some tongue.

"Don't forget to see me after the concert," she purred as she placed his hands over her breasts and let her hard nipples rub against his palms.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world," he replied. He hoped his blush wasn't as painfully obvious to her as it was to him.

The door closed as he turned and felt the collar on his new Italian suit. The dry cleaning made it feel softer and fit him better.

' _I hope everything is well with Hopps, Wilde and Gazelle... wherever they are._ '

Gazelle sighed as she closed the door. She loved the Chief and hoped they would be together for quite some time.

Then her I-phone rang and she went to answer. When the call came up, she saw Gazelle smiling awkwardly.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh... just a little delayed out here," she replied.

A small window opened and she saw video of Nick banging Judy face to face, then wolfie style, and then the two sleeping while Nick was knotting her.

"Let me guess," purred the backup singer, "They woke up and started kissing before he pulled out?"

She nodded as she replied, "And... they're knotted again."

"You didn't mention..."

"They woke up before me," she replied, "and... I didn't tell Nick everything about fox knotting."

Okapi smiled as she suppressed a snicker. "I guess they know now," she purred.

"Yeah," she mused, "and I guess knowing his half the battle."

She lifted the phone high enough over her should to see the two of them, the bunny still laying before the fox with his knotted cock still buried within. Like Gazelle, she could even see the bulge made in the bunny by his erect penis and the knot. Considering the bump in her abdomen, she could only guess how much jiz Nick had pumped into his smaller partner over the night and even that morning.

The two of them were beet red in the face, but she could see Yax and the hippo women slumbering in a pile behind them. The yak seemed so small as he lay on one of their bellies, his head covered as it rested between her equally huge boobs.

"Well that hunk of a Police Chief is on his way to work," she purred, "Drop by when your bodyguards aren't so... stuck on each other."

She couldn't tell how much they heard, but when Judy covered her face with her hands and floppy ears, she guessed they must have heard something from their little talk.

"So how was dinner?" asked the singer.

"It was great!" she purred, "He's such a gentlebeast except when he's banging me stupid."

"You like him?"

"Oh, I love him!" she replied, "I hope he feels the same about me."

"Oh, are you giving up on your favorite police couple?" asked Gazelle as she smirked.

"I shall never give up on my sweet heroic bunbun!" she swore.

"What about Master Wilde?"

"Oh... after I've been taken by the Chief..." she said as she blushed.

"I understand. Not many who can... measure up... to someone as studly as the Chief, eh?" she replied with a smirk.

"Sometimes you can be so terrible," she moaned back.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," Gazelle giggled back.

"Do I have to paddle your ass until your cheeks glow again?!" she huffed.

"Promises, promises."

"That's it," she grunted, "Tonight I'm getting you in full restraints and breaking out... The Punisher!"

That was her nickname for their favorite ass paddler complete with air holes to allow faster swings.

"Oh no," said the singer as she feigned fear, "Have mercy on me!"

"Ah," moaned Judy, "Listening to you two carry on is making Nick hornier! It's getting... bigger!"

"Oh dear," she sighed, "I better end this call before someone busts a nut."

"I understand completely," replied the okapi, "See you later."

She ended the call.


	15. Seeing Doctor Perry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gazelle takes a sudden detour to see her gynecologist, leaving Judy and Nick perplexed. She's sore from taking Nick cock for so long, but when the Doc comes out, they see that he is a duck-billed platypus and the patient to be seen is Judy herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (Przewalski's) horse is the form of horse that existed before domestication by humans, BTW.
> 
> I'm using the duck-billed platypus kind of like Aborigines from Australia.

by neorenamon

Nick and Judy sat in the Doctor's office as Gazelle spoke with her gynecologist.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," mused Nick as he placed a hand on her knee. He had a magazine open across his knee called **Cosmopolmammal**. It was open to the centerfold shot of a (Przewalski's) horse mare in a white one-piece swimsuit.

"That's alright," she replied.

"You're walking oddly since we got up this morning," he continued.

"It's just... a bit sore... from taking your cock last night," she sighed as she looked down, "I thought since we've mated a couple of times... I would have been ready to take you deeper..."

Nick looked down as well. "I feel so... selfish now," he said.

"But..." she replied as she looked back, "I think it's getting better."

"Thank goodness."

A small wombat nurse came out from the door to the main office holding a clipboard. She walked over to Nick and Judy with a large ballpoint pen in her other hand.

"Excuse me," she said curtly.

"Yes?" asked Nick.

"I need you two to sign some papers," she said as she offered the clipboard and pen to Nick first.

"Okay..." he said.

She pulled down to point as she also turned pages.

"I need you to sign and date here," she said, "and Miss Hopps to sign below." She flipped the page. "Initial and date here and here." Flipped another page. "Sign and date here," she continued. Going to the last page, she finished, "and you need to initial and date here." She paused before she added, "Neither of you has a legal guardian or representative, do you?"

Nick shook his head no as he signed, dated and initialed where he was told to. Then he passed the forms to Judy who did the same. When they were done, she took the clipboard with a "Thank you" and went back into the office.

"Nick?" asked Judy.

"Yeah?"

"What did we just sign and why?" she mused.

"Oh, you know Doctor's offices," he replied, "Gotta have a form for everything. Probably just standard release form in case they want to send test results to us... for some reason."

She thought for a moment, and realized that she was so used to signing forms back in the Bunnyburrow Doctor's office that she didn't even think about it anymore.

The case seemed to be the same for Nick.

"I had a regular Doctor when I was a kit," he sighed, "but when I went to the streets with Finnick, I just had a free clinic to go to. They didn't ask as many questions as a regular doc, but still... they had forms too..."

The door opened and a strange mammal came out. It had a beaver tail, which wasn't that odd, but also had a duck's bill. She was also dressed like one of the nurses. She walked up to a sheep lady and made churring noises at her. Then she gestured towards the door.

The sheep got up and walked through the door with the nurse in tow.

"What was that?" asked Nick after the door closed.

"I saw that in Natural Geographics once," she replied, "That's a platypus... from way down under."

"How odd..."

"They're one of the two remaining mammals that still lay eggs," she added.

"Really now?"

"They also have a unique language that is hard to say without a beak," she continued, "They have trouble with the languages of other mammals because of their mouth and other mammals... tend to have trouble understanding them."

"That's... really interesting," he replied as he returned to his magazine.

Judy sighed as she leaned her chin on her hand. She looked over the magazine pile, noting nothing was less than six months old, and it just didn't interest her. So she just sat with a bored look.

After a while, a fairly large kangaroo nurse came out. Judy watched at her unusual style of 'walking', hunched over and alternating between her legs and her long arms. They also used their tail as she moved across the floor for balance and as another 'foot'. The nurse stopped in from of Judy as she said, "Please come with me."

She looked at Nick before she hopped off and followed her. Nick shrugged as he also had no idea what was going on.

They stopped at another desk just inside the door when she turned to Judy and asked, "Could you give your insurance card to the nurse?"

Judy nodded as she dug out her ZPD Insurance Card and handed it over the smaller side of the desk to the nurse sheep there.

"I'll give the card back when you're done," said the woman sheep.

They went back a few more doors and went in to see a platypus Doctor and Gazelle both sitting in chairs.

The Doctor churred something which the kangaroo interpreted as, "Please remove your panties and get on the end of the bed."

Judy blinked.

"It's alright," said Gazelle, "He's going to use a fiber optic scope to look inside your vagina."

She blinked some more.

"I'm... concerned that your sex with Nick last night... it might have opened micro-tears in your vaginal wall... soreness can be a sign of that."

"Oh, I see," she replied as she pulled down her panties and hopped up onto the table.

The Doctor showed her a fiber optic cable about a 1/4 of an inch in diameter that glowed with a white light at the end. He carefully inserted the end into Judy's vagina past her labia as he looked at his laptop screen.

"Doctor Perry said, 'If this hurts, let me know'," said the nurse.

Judy nodded.

The clear cable moved in further as they all looked at the screen. Judy had never seen the inside of her pussy before, so she was fascinated with the whole process. 

After a moment, the unit was removed and the Doctor churred something.

"He says, 'There's no tears and no blood'," interpreted Gazelle. She seemed to know his language. "Thank goodness for that," she added.

Perry churred some more as Gazelle blushed a bit.

"What did he say?" asked Judy.

"Oh..." replied the singer, "He... said that... since you haven't had any kits yet... your pussy isn't used to... stretching yet... That mating with Nick will be... making you sore... for a few more times."

"I kinda guess that," she replied, "but... it's good to have a medical opinion on it, yes?"

She nodded.

The Doctor scribbled something on a prescription pad before he handed it to Judy. The slip of paper was for some pain meds that she should take once in the morning and once in the evening before bed, as well as needed for recurring pain.

He churred some more.

"Yes," said Gazelle, "Thank you for seeing my friend here as a walk-in. I appreciate it."

The doc hopped off his chair and walked out.

"We're done here," said Gazelle, "We can go see your Pharmacy tomorrow about getting that script filled." She came over and picked the bunny up as she hugged her to her chest.

"Something wrong?"

"I... was afraid you got hurt... because I pushed you and Nick into full mating," she sighed.

Judy hugged her back as she said, "Thank you, but I'm okay... I was expecting that taking his cock would be... an experience... and it was."

She picked up Judy's panties with one hand and slipped them back on. Then she picked the rabbit up with one hand under her buttocks as she walked out the door. She was resting against her chest with her head between her breasts.

"He'll want to see you again in three months," said the gazelle.

"Gazelle, I think I can..."

"I insist I carry you out to the car," she replied, the tone being ' _and there will be no discussion about this_ '.

Judy felt like a babe in her arms as she gathered the appointment card as well as Judy's insurance card at the inside desk and then walked out to see Nick.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"It's fine, Nick," replied Gazelle, "I'm just glad you didn't hurt her."

"I'm... so relieved as well," he replied as he followed the two ladies to the door.

Judy gripped Gazelle's chest as much as her arms would allow, but felt awkward at the stares they got heading down to the taxi stand.

' _Thank goodness I'm not in uniform right now,_ ' she thought with a blush, ' _I don't know if the Chief would laugh, cry or yell if he saw me like this._ '

"But I think it's safe to say you two won't be having vaginal intercourse or anything else with her pussy for a few days," said Gazelle in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"Of course," said Nick with a nod.


	16. Taxi Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for a cab, Judy realizes what a big and steady heart Gazelle has. It reminds her of her joyful days as a kit.

by neorenamon

Gazelle continued to clutch Judy to her chest as they waited at the taxi stand. Nick found it particularly amusing to see his partner toted around like an infant, but Judy found it oddly comforting.

"You've had a long day, my dear," purred the singer, "Perhaps you should take the time to get some sleep."

She turned her head so her ear was against the gazelle's chest and closed her eyes. Even over the traffic, she could feel the heartbeat as it ran from her body into the rabbit's head.

"Well, aren't you pwecious?" chided Nick, "Finnick would laugh his ass off if he saw you like this."

"Be nice, Nick," warned Gazelle, "You have a bet to pay off and I don't think you want to make either of us upset."

He gulped. "Yes, ma'am," he replied as he looked away.

Judy had distant memories of her mother's big and strong arms. The ones that held and comforted her as a kit. She would be plucked from her playpen with her immediate four brothers and four other sisters when it was her turn to nurse. Once her eyes were fully open, the image of her mother's face was burned into her memory.

A face of love. A face that cared. A face that always made her feel safe because she could still feel her mother's heartbeat long after she had been born.

Gazelle's hand idly rubbed her back as she sat in her lap. It felt nice.

When she first came to the city and moved into her rundown apartment, she couldn't sleep. The city noises were just too loud. The neighbors were just too loud. Over time, she learned to shut the noises out and sleep. It took earplugs for the first few weeks, but even those weren't needed any longer. The walls were thin, making it a pain to keep cool in the summer and warm in the winter.

"Isn't she special?" asked Nick in a low voice.

' _He must think I'm asleep,_ ' she mused.

"Oh, she is," purred Gazelle.

"I'm so lucky they're letting me stay with her on the job."

"Oh, she's done so much for all of us," she replied.

' _Oh... I haven't done that much!_ ' The heat was rising in her cheeks from their praise.

"I wouldn't have realized just how much I love her if it wasn't for you," he said as she felt his hand on the top of her head.

"The first time I saw you two on television together," she purred, "I could tell that you two were meant for each other. I'm just glad I played a small part in allowing you two to realize it."

"So,.. you really think she likes being... restrained?"

"I really think so," she said, "She has a powerful personality and she likes taking charge, but deep down... I think she wants to trust you with her life. By letting someone else take control and put them in situations where they could easily be abused, they're saying 'I love you and I trust you with my life'."

"You don't say."

"I just hope that trust will never be abused," sighed the singer.

"You sound like it was abused in your case," observed Nick.

"It was," she agreed.

"If you don't want to say..."

"Oh, it was Tony alright," she sighed as she clutched Judy tighter, "After he tied me up too tight and abused me all night... His dick is so big, and the spines... It still hurts to think what those did to my bowels... I showed up at the Zootopia General ER trying to come up with an excuse for why I was bleeding from my anus."

"Oh..."

The thought of that made Judy fume.

"I told them I was attacked in the Central Park at night," she continued, "and that my attacker had sodomized me with a broken pool cue."

"Didn't the police question you?"

"I told them I was in the section of the park under the bridge where it's always dark at night... so I couldn't see my attackers... They just took my answers at face value and never looked any further."

"But why didn't you just tell the truth about Tony?" he asked.

"I didn't think anyone would take my word over his," she sighed, "And... I still loved him."

"Abusive dependence?" he asked.

"Very much so. It didn't start out like that, but... he saw me as a convenient vent for the frustrations he couldn't take out on anyone else. If Tony threw me out... I was afraid I would have no where else to go."

"So you put up with him..."

Suddenly, Judy felt Gazelle stand. "I think our cab is here," she mused as she carried her bunny towards the street traffic sounds.

She heard a door open and the singer purr, "Thank you, Mister Wilde. A gentlebeast as always."

"As always," he agreed as she slipped in. She scooted over to Nick could sit in the place she just left.

"Where to?" asked the gravelly-voiced cabby.

She told him where she wanted to go.

"Well ain't those fancy digs," he mused, "You live there?"

"We have... friends who do," lied Nick, "They do some wild shit in those penthouse dives."

"I guess so," he said as they cab pulled back into traffic, "Someone have a long day?"

"Oh, we all have," said Gazelle.

"She won't carry me around like that," chuckled Nick.

"Have some dignity, man," grumbled the driver.

"Hey, I was just joking around."

"Oh... heh-heh..." he replied, "I hear them rabbit does... they's real cuddlers."

"Oh, she is," agreed Gazelle as she continued to stroke the rabbit's back.

There was a sudden stop, the blare of a car horn, and the cabby yelling, "Watch where you're going, ox breath!"

It seemed like a good time to 'wake up'.

"Sorry sweetie," said Gazelle as bunbun opened her eyes.

"Oh... it's alright," replied Judy as she stretched her arms and legs. She even followed up with a yawn that was more real than she planned, "Where are we?"

"About half an hour from Okapi's pad," she replied.

' _Ah... not calling it your own place,_ ' mused Judy.

"I've heard that name somewhere before," said the cabby.

"She's that new backup singer for Gazelle," offered Nick.

"You know, you kinda look like that singer."

"Oh, I get that a lot," she 'gushed', "I'm one of her biggest fans."

"I hear that the big-time singer puts out for her fans," he mused, "I betcha seeing you and her together would get my wood going."

Gazelle chuckled nervously as Nick just leered at her.

"I could certainly agree," said the fox.

"Don't flatter yourself, kitsune," he replied, "About the only way someone like you is getting near Gazelle is with a badge and a search warrant."

He knew that insult well: A magical beast known for it's trickery in the land of rice and raw fish.

"Search warrant?" he asked as he looked at the singer's chest, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Gazelle chuckled and said, "Like you have time to do that keeping your bitches and hoes in line."

"So you're a pimp?" asked the driver with a smug tone, "I should have known."

"I provide a much needed service," sniffed Nick.

"How much for a tumble with the bunny?"

"Oh, she's booked solid all week," he replied evenly, "and so's my Gazelle look-alike."

"Yeah, I doubt I could afford them dames anyways."

The cab pulled into an underground parking garage.

"Here we are," he mused, "I only take cash."

"Bitch," said Nick as he snapped his fingers, "Pay da man."

Judy was lifted from the back as Gazelle stepped out her door, and Nick out his. She came around and dug the fare out of her purse. She didn't have enough money for a tip of more than a buck or so.

"No tip?" he asked as he counted the money before them.

Nick reached over and pulled Gazelle's top down. "There's your tip," he purred as the cabby stared at the gazelle's breasts.

"Cheap ass," he muttered as he pulled away, but they could see the big smile on the woodchuck's face.

Nick got an evil look on his face as he placed Judy's hands over Gazelle's boobs. "I think I've discovered a new fashion trend," he chuckled, "The bunbun bra."

"Hardy-har-har," she replied as they headed for the elevator.

Judy was fondling the singer's tits as she was carried along.

Gazelle took them to the private elevator with no buttons. Just a card slot. She stuck a card in, pulled it back out and waited for the elevator car to arrive. Since it was a private car, they could bypass the lobby and go straight up to her floor.

"This must be nice," sighed the fox.

"When you're half naked, drunk and in no condition to explain yourself," sighed Gazelle, "It sure is."

They got into the car and pushed the button for Gazelle's floor.

"It's late," she sighed, "I guess we'll just have to make do with oriental leftovers."

"That's fine," said Nick.

"I'm good with that," agreed Judy.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach it's goal considering it made no stops along the way. Nick couldn't take his eyes off the gazelle's breasts as Judy continued to grope them.

They got off and walked down to the place shared by Gazelle and Okapi, and the singer used her key to open it up while still holding Judy.

"She might be asleep by now," said Gazelle softly.

"It's hardly noon," replied Nick.

"I'm sure the Chief... put her through her paces."

But when the door opened, a naked okapi cow was standing there waiting. She almost ripped the rabbit from the gazelle's arms and pulled her into her own cleavage. Her head all but vanished in the crack between her motherly breasts.

"The doctor said 'no vaginal intercourse' for a few days," said Gazelle evenly.

Okapi nodded as she said, "I made extra food even though the Chief... has a healthy appetite."

"That's great," she replied as they walked in.

Okapi's tongue snaked from her mouth down Judy's front under her clothes until it reached her loins. They could tell from the expression on her face that the tongue was long enough to lick the rabbit's labia.

"Magic tongue," muttered Nick.

"Hhhmmmbbblll..." said Judy between the tits.

"I'd say someone's competing with you for a certain rabbit's affections," suggested Gazelle.

"Then bring it," he replied.

"Oh, I smell a competition in the making..."

Nick and Okapi looked into each other's eyes.

"Mmmppphhh..." moaned Judy.


	17. ROUND ONE: Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Okapi square off for a contest over Judy. The rules are simple: The one who pleases her the most gets to stay with her. There's no vaginal penetration allowed on the bunny and no one can talk about what happens in private. Being a gentlebeast, the fox allows the okapi to have the first go. They can use any trick or toy that Judy allows (and Gazelle has in her collection). The ultimate judge will be Judy with the gazelle acting as impartial referee.

by neorenamon

"Well, before we start the competition" noted Gazelle, "Let's eat lunch. I'm starving."

Judy noticed that the fox and the okapi stopped talking to each other, and barely looked at each other as well.

She noticed this behavior continued through lunch, though Gazelle didn't seem to notice at all. As she sat between the two, she began feeling trapped in a no-win situation. She couldn't win one of her loves if she wanted to keep them both.

After lunch, Gazelle laid down ground rules for the contest.

"First of all, there will be no vaginal penetration of Judy: Doctor's orders," she began, "The one who pleases Judy the most gets to stay with her."

The two contestants nodded.

"You can do whatever you want and use any toy in this apartment," she added, "as long she doesn't object to it."

They nodded again.

"However, you will go separately and there will be no discussion about what happens in private. I will officiate this as an impartial observer to make sure the rules are complied with."

"I am good with that," said Okapi.

"Me too," agreed Nick.

"You will each have two hours to ply Judy's pleasure and favor," she said as she wrapped up, "I will be timing you."

The two took a sidelong look at each other.

"Now how to decide who goes..."

"The lady may go first," said Nick evenly.

"My, how gallant of you," she replied as she looked from Nick to Okapi.

"Indeed," she replied, "How much time do I have to prepare?"

"Is fifteen minutes agreeable to both parties?"

They both nodded before parting ways.

"Okapi will get the first guest room on the right," she added as they walked away, "Nick will get the first guest room on the left. Don't forget that each room also has a fully stocked closet and it's own full bathroom."

Gazelle undressed Judy as they waited to go see Okapi.

"Nervous, sweetie?" she asked.

"How can I choose one of them?!" replied the rabbit.

"Your heart will show you the way," said Gazelle sagely.

By the time they were done, she scooped up the bunny in her arms with one hand under her ass and the other rubbing/supporting the doe's back.

' _How can I choose?!_ ' she moaned in her head.

Gazelle used her hoof to knock on the door.

"Enter," replied Okapi evenly.

She released her back long enough to open the door, and then walked in. The lights were very low, and they could see the silhouette of Okapi sitting on the edge of the bed.

Patting the end of the bed next to her, Gazelle sat Judy down before going to sit in a corner recliner chair.

"I want you to know," said the okapi to the rabbit softly, "no matter how things turn out, I will still love you."

Judy nodded as she was pulled into the larger female's lap. She was lifted up to the mouth of the larger femme as they engaged in a deep mouth to mouth kiss. Her wide-eyed stare gave Gazelle an idea just how much of Okapi's tongue was in her mouth. In fact, her mouth just about covered half of her face from her chin to her nose.

"MmmMMMmmm..." moaned Judy as the kiss went on.

When the kiss ended, Gazelle watched as her long, purple tongue began lapping around her face and neck. It looped about her throat before working it's way around her shoulders and down to her chest. Once there, she made several passes over her breasts and nipples, making the both wet and her teats to become firmer.

' _Damn she's good with that tongue!_ ' moaned Judy.

It shifted lower until it was working on her hips, her butt and her crotch. Gazelle came closer to make sure the tongue never penetrated Judy, but she was convinced it was only rubbing her labia and getting her clit aroused.

' _Ugh... I'm so damn horny right now!_ '

She even managed to wrap the tip of her tongue around Judy's growing clit and stroked it until she couldn't take any more.

"I'm cumming!" she moaned as she leaned against Okapi's stomach.

"Thirty minutes," mused Gazelle.

' _An hour and a half to go,_ ' thought Judy hotly, ' _What else can she do?_ '

The backup singer began stroking Judy's arms from her shoulders down to her hands, subtly pulling them towards her back. She couldn't see where it was hidden until then, but she felt a bondage sleeve being pulled up until it was up to her armpits. Setting a few straps in place, her arms were pulled tight behind her back and she couldn't use them any more.

' _AH, this is going to make me hornier!_ '

She then brough out a rubber ball gag that she secured in her mouth, and a bondage hood the she pulled over the bunny's head. It had no eyeholes and the noseholes were pretty small. There was a choker about her neck that the okapi used to secure it in place. Her ears were also partly covered so everything began sounding muffled.

"Oh, I finally get to see someone else using that," purred Gazelle.

Judy felt herself being turned over, and cords were tied to her ankles leaving her hanging upside down. She couldn't stop her tail from wagging as Okapi rubbed her legs and thighs. She was now facing away from the okapi cow. Then she gave a quick slap to each ass cheek.

"MMMmmmpppHHH..." she moaned when she felt some kind of vibrating butt plug stuck in her tailhole. It was already buzzing furiously. It was too big to push out, but not big enough to make her anus hurt.

Pulling her into her breasts, she used her hands to grope the rabbit's boobs as she resumed licking her pussy and clit with her tongue.

' _AH! This is more than I ever dared hope for!_ ' she moaned, ' _It's like she knows what my kink buttons are and she's now pressing them all at once!_ '

"I'm definitely giving you points for style and technique," moaned Gazelle.

Judy couldn't be sure, but it sounded like she was masturbating as she officiated.

When her clit was fully aroused, Okapi took it into her mouth to clamp her lips around it and tugged.

It was enough to trigger Judy again, and her next orgasm was even more powerful than the first.

"Oh, and it's been an hour," added the singer as an afterthought.

The vibrator plug in her butt was turned up to full as it shook her G-spot like crazy.

' _AH! She's upped her game again!_ ' she panted as her breathing was forced through her nostrils and the small nose holes in the hood.

"I think Nick is going to have trouble stepping up to your game," purred the peanut gallery.

The constant teasing of her teats was making them super sensitive, very hard and throbbing as they were rubbed, pinched and slightly twisted from her perky breasts.

When she came the third time, she could feel the juices from her pussy running down her crotch and stomach. It was hard to tell what was making her wetter, her juices or her sweat from being so worked up.

After that, she was let down as she rested on Okapi's stomach. Her feet were pulled up and tied off to the collar in a position Judy remembered rather well.

The rest of their time together was lapping at her cunt, sucking her clit and nibbling on her tail until she had her largest and strongest climax.

"And now all good things must end," sighed Gazelle.

Judy was left breathless as she was released from the bondage gear.

"I think Judy needs a thirty minute rest before Nick gets his turn."

"He would be suspicious if I told him that," replied Okapi.

"I'll inform him myself," she replied as she stood up, "Now let her rest while I see what Nick is up to."

Leaning down to the panting bunny's ear, the backup singer whispered, "I love you."

Judy closed her eyes as the two ladies left and closed the door behind them.


	18. ROUND TWO: Nick's Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's Nick's turn to please Judy, he shows just how cunning he is. Will it be enough to outshine the competition?

by neorenamon

 "Alright," said Gazelle softly as she reached for the door of the guest bedroom Nick was waiting in, "Time for Nick to see what he can do."

"I'm still a bit... worn from what Okapi did," replied Judy as the door was opened.

"Yes, I'm sure Nick will have to be... creative," she said as she opened the door.

"Ugh," said Judy as they walked in, "It's so dark in here."

The lights were off and the curtains of all of the windows were closed. Every one of the three layers. The room was set up to be dark when someone wanted it to be.

"Well I'm sure he knows what he's doing," replied the singer as she closed the door, and groped around until she found a seat in the corner.

"Uh... Nick?" she asked as she hopped onto the end of the bed and tried to look around, "Where are you?"

There was an awkward silence.

"C'mon, Nick," she moaned, "You've only got two hours."

A pair of hands grabbed her from the dark, pulling her onto her back as a set of teeth came down around her throat. The rabbit began screaming her head off, but then realized that there was only a tongue licking her. The teeth were barely touching her fur and skin.

She realized her heart was hammering away in her chest as she was all but seconds away from dying should he choose to rip out her neck.

Then the teeth pulled back.

"I betcha that got your heart going," purred Nick.

"Are you trying to scare me to death, Nicholas Piberius Wilde?!"

"Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between fear and excitement. They both get the ole heart beating. Like this does..."

"What are you bab... MMMPPPHHH?!"

Nick hushed her with a full mouth to mouth kiss. She could tell that he was now on top of her with his arms still grasping her shoulders.

"Mmmm hhhmmm MMMmmm..." she moaned as the smooching dragged on.

The two didn't notice the dim light from the corner. Gazelle's I-phone camera was advanced enough to take clear pictures in very low light, and the blue light from the back next to the camera lens was hard to see except to those with truly exceptional night vision.

When the kiss ended, Judy was left panting as her heart continued to beat hard.

"Thrills excite you, don't they?" cooed Nick, "You didn't want to hand out parking tickets. There was criminals to chase down and arrest. Fights to be had. Scumbags that needed to be cuffed and stuffed. There was even the occasion high speed chase down the highways and main streets of Zootopia. All to make society better and give you an adrenaline rush."

"Maybe..." replied Judy coyly.

"And when you thought for those few split seconds that a pred was going to hurt you, you were so hyped up. When your adrenaline is up and you feel danger, you feel alive, don't you?"

"I guess..."

"You wonder, 'Has Nick completely changed, or is there some pred left in him?' You think about what goes bump in the night. What you can't see both scares and thrills you, doesn't it?!"

She felt him crawling over her.

He grabbed her butt from the sides as he growled, "I hear the tenderloins are really good tonight."

"What?" she asked as he lifted her up and engulfed her crotch in his mouth.

Judy involuntarily yeeped as she felt his teeth against her hide, and exerting more pressure than before. He was right about one thing: She was both scared and excited at the same time.

His broad tongue began lapping up and down her pussy without removing his jaws. His hands freely squeezed her butt cheeks as he flexed his claws just enough for her to feel them.

"Ah..." she moaned, "How long have you know about my pred-prey fantasies?!"

He paused to reply, "Once I noticed you were into have bondage used on you, it only seemed like the next logical step."

"Curse my kinky aspirations," she moaned as he resumed licking.

"We all have needs, sweetheart," he purred, though it was a bit muffled as he was basically talking to her cunt.

"AHHH..." she moaned louder. She had no idea she had become so aroused so fast.

He changed position slightly to rub her labia with his nose while he began sucking at the top of her slit to bring out her clit. She was horny enough that she was quite wet already.

While Judy couldn't see Gazelle anymore, Nick could and he was keeping an eye on her as she watched via her I-phone and no doubt recording them for 'posterity'.

He lifted her off the bed leaving only her head on it as he continued to squeeze her butt and lap at her bunny slit. His jaws had pulled back a bit now that she was sure he had no intention to actually bite.

She moaned louder as he got her worked up. Then he began seriously sucking on her rapidly emerging clit.

"30 minutes," said Gazelle.

It was long after that that the bunny came on his nose, more of her juices running down her crotch.

Once she had calmed down, he laid her on the bed with her head towards him and her chest down. She was sure what he intended until she felt him zip tying her feet together. He did the same at her ankles, knees and thighs. Overall, her legs were closed for business. Then he pulled her arms behind her back and zip tied them at the wrists and elbow, pulling her arms together behind her. Finally, he zipped her ankles to her hands behind her back until he could just about pick her up from her arms and legs.

He breathing was getting faster, and he sensed she was getting horny again.

Rolling her over, he cradled her head in his lap as he bent over. She wasn't sure what he was up to until he stuck a rubber ball into her mouth and tied it off behind her head.

"Hhhuuuhhh..." she panted, "Hhhmmm..."

He waited a few minutes for her to get as comfy as she could before he moved to the next phase: Leaning down and blowing raspberries into the doe's belly button.

The unexpected attack left Judy losing control with her laughter.

He continued to blow her for a while, but then stopped. While she wondered what was going on, he pulled her closer and began blowing more raspberries onto her clit and cunt.

He laughter doubled.

"Blowing raspberries into her cunt?" asked Gazelle, "Well that's a low blow."

He half glared at her.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be quiet now."

For his next trick, Nick put his finger in his mouth. Once it was nice and wet, he stuck it into Judy's anus. The sudden intrusion made Judy jerk. While his vibrating lips teased her without mercy, his finger searched about for the anal side of her G-spot.

' _AH!_ ' moaned Judy, ' _I think he knows my kinks well too!_ '

Nick was right about her phobophilia: She was turned on by being scared. Danger made her feel horny. Usually, it was enough to masturbate herself after an exciting day on the job, but sometimes wished she had someone to share her need for sexual satisfaction.

She was also quite aroused when she was bound and gagged. There was a strong turn on to the feeling of being helpless before one's sexual partner, even on the very small chance they could take advantage of the situation at any time.

His finger turned and pressed the place between her bowels and her vagina, massaging her G-spot in the process.

It didn't take long for her to cum again, this time even stronger than the first.

While she was cumming, he paused as he told her, "No matter what happens, I just want you to know I'll still be your best partner... and I'll always love you."

"One hour," sighed Gazelle. 

He noticed how much the singer was fingering her twat as she watched them, but still holding the camera-phone with one hand.

"Time for the last trick," he purred as he pulled something up.

It was a long string of pea-sized beads. As he continued to lick at her crotch, he began feeding the beads through her anus into her bowels. He packed in several inches of them before he stopped, leaving a short length of them still outside.

"He is getting serious," panted the singer.

Once they were in her butt, he went back to lapping at her pussy and sucking on her clit. When she climaxed again, he began slowing pulling out the string of beads. The way they came out of her anus, they prolonged her orgasm each time a bead popped out.

He was pulling them out slowly so she would continue her little death for quite some time.

Judy squirmed and thrashed in his grip as she just kept going. When the final bead popped out, she started calming down.

Turning her around and laying her on her back, he idly lapped at her chest and her hard nipples. He even sucked on them for a moment or so on each of them. While not terribly big in the chest, she did have very firm and perky nipples when aroused.

He suddenly stopped, pulled out a knife and Judy tensed when it came near her. However, he was only using it to cut the zip ties because it was faster than using his claws.

"You still have thirty minutes," said Gazelle.

"That's alright," he replied, "I think she's had enough."

"Can we just cuddle for the last minutes?" asked Judy.

"Well... I won't stop you," replied the singer.

So Judy crawled onto his chest as he wrapped his arms about her. It was only a few minutes before they were both sleeping.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said as she snuck out of the room.


	19. And the Winner is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gazelle takes Judy aside to discus who won, but oddly enough just turns on a soap opera. What is she up to and why is Judy so confused?

by neorenamon

After Nick and Judy got up from their nap, they went to the living room to find Gazelle and Okapi waiting for them.

"Get a good nap?" asked the singer.

"It was great," replied Nick as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Good," she mused, "now I need to take Judy to my study to decide which of you is the winner. In the meantime, I've leaving you two some... entertainment... while we talk."

Nick got a beep from his phone, so he went to where he left it. When he picked it up, he noticed that some video had been downloaded to it. He noticed that Okapi's phone also had beeped.

As Gazelle led Judy out, Nick sat down to watch the video.

It was the video she had taken between Okapi and Judy. He guessed that Okapi got the video of him and the bunny.

' _OH MY GOSH!_ ' he thought as he watched, ' _That's what she did to bunbun?!_ '

Meanwhile, Gazelle led Judy to the study where she turned on the TV. She blinked when an old episode of ' _As the Pride Turns_ ' came on.

"Gazelle," she asked, "Aren't we supposed to discuss something?"

"I thought you didn't want to choose," she replied.

"But then how..."

"So I left them both copies of the video I took with the competition," she continued, "I'll let them decide who won."

"Are you sure?"

"By the time this two part episode, 'The Mane Lion', is over, I'm sure they'll have decided."

Judy scratched her head as she sat next to the singer.

"Are you comfortable with whoever wins?" asked Judy at half way into the first part.

"Of course," she replied.

The premise was that the two main lion males have, after an entire season of competing over the head lioness, decided to settle their differences with a 'manly competition'. First, they would barbecue, then they would throw big rocks at other rocks, and finally would use wrestling to break any tie.

Of course, other lionesses had interests in make one lion or the other lose for various reasons, such as claiming one of them as their own, or getting even with the head lioness. There was dirty tricks aplenty in the competition, and more often than not backfired on the perpetrators.

"I swear they couldn't find a hunkier lion to play the part of Leo Prideworthy," sighed Gazelle.

"I guess," replied Judy, "What is his real name?"

"His real name is Panthera Leo, but he's known in the movie industry as Leo P. Armstrong."

"I'll never understand why they change their names..." mused Judy.

"Pity he's not into women."

"What?!" asked the bunny.

"Yeah, he told me at a private party once that he's gay," she sighed.

"I didn't know that."

"Well, I at the least promised him I wouldn't tell, but I'd support him if he decided to come out of the closet."

"He's pretty good at acting like he's interested in women."

"Well, he's a very good actor, after all," mused the singer, "Had me fooled until I hit on him and he told me the truth."

While the hero Leo won the BBQ, the villain Slag Vileclaw won the rock throw with big Styrofoam rocks that were traded for real ones by female accomplices hiding down range.

It all came down to wrestling. The site for the match was strangely close to a 100 yard tall cliff overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

Vileclaw tried to win by putting poison on his claws, but Leo was resistant to it because of exposure to said poison in South American rain forests. The two tussled until reached the cliff, but the villain fell over. The hero caught his hand and tried to pull him back up, but because he was weakened by the poison, it looked like they would both fall to their doom when the villain suddenly let go of his hand.

" **You won,** " he said as he fell to his death, " **Just take care of Judy!** "

Judy glanced over at Gazelle to see her wiping tears from her eyes with the conveniently placed box of tissues.

"He could have been redeemed if he wasn't so obsessive over Judy," wept Gazelle, "He wasn't all that bad after all."

She blew her nose with a honk.

"But you knew for at least six episodes they were setting this up," she sighed.

"What will they do when the villain is dead?" asked Judy.

"Oh, they've already hinted that Slag's evil twin brother will come seeking revenge for his brother's death. Now he's going to be truly evil."

"I see," she mused as the second episode came to an end.

"Well let's see what they've decided," said the singer as she stood.

Judy hopped down to follow her out.

They came back to the living room to see Okapi and Nick still not looking at each other, but at their phones.

"I think Judy is about ready to announce..."

"I yield," said Okapi and Nick as one.

Judy blinked as the two suddenly looked at each other.

"Let me guess," said Gazelle with a smirk, "You both figured that Judy would be happier with the other?"

They both nodded.

"Well since you both quit, you both lose and you can both stay with bunbun."

"How does that work?" asked Nick.

"I said the winner could stay with Judy, but I never said the loser couldn't stay with her too."

The okapi and the fox just blinked at her.

"Besides, do you really want to know what would make Judy the happiest?"

"What?" asked Okapi.

"Seeing you two get along," she replied evenly.

"I can do that," said Nick, "for Judy."

"As can I," replied Okapi.

Judy smiled. "In fact," she replied, "I'd be really thrilled if you two could see how much you have in common. To see you two love each other."

The two looked at each other again.

"Perhaps," sighed Okapi, "That might come in time."

"Any friend of Judy's is a friend of mine," agreed Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> This continues in III-A before moving to part IV.


End file.
